<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inked by Untouchable_Hexing_Witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441733">Inked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch/pseuds/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch'>Untouchable_Hexing_Witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch/pseuds/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoos can be many things; Art, self expressions, memories, emotions, maybe even a reminder of a drunken night.  One thing above all is that they have the ability to capture and reveal unspoken aspects of human relationships, both past and present. [Jubilay][Romy][Xietro][Jonda][Amarto][Hints of Others]</p>
<p>Long story Short: The X-men Evo Tattoo AU no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amara Aquilla/Roberto da Costa, Amarto, John Allerdyce/Wanda Maximoff, Laura Kinney/Pietro Maximoff, Ray Crisp/Jubilation Lee, Remy LeBeau/Rogue, Xietro, jonda, jubilay, others, romy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve had this plot bunny for quite a few years so it’s nice to finally put it into words. Hopefully it will entertain you as much as the picture in my head entertains me.</p>
<p>The ships for this are of course my usual for the Evo fandom so that will be  Romy, Xietro, Jonda, Jubilay and Amarto. There shall be some steamy scenes in future chapters so something to look forward to if you’re into that kind of stuff :P </p>
<p>Something I want to point out about this fic is that it will be heavy in Jubilee’s POV, which does make Jubilay the main ship but like in RH all the other ships have their storyline and will have their moments to shine. You will have to be patient to see a few characters (by chapter four they should all already be introduced), so bare with me. And I think that’s enough about that…</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jubilee finds herself getting a job in a place she least expects.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </span>
  <b>Chapter 1</b>
  <span> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe no one’s called me back yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! You practically live there, if they wanted someone to work there you would think it would be you, then again maybe they’d think you’ll be doing more shopping than working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almond shaped eyes narrowed in faux annoyance and turned to the girl walking besides her. A gentle smile was curled on the brown haired girl's lips, her eyes looking ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to playfully retort and ponder, why they were friends, but instead her mouth just opened and closed in quick succession. She knew why they were friends, because Amara Aquilla’s family had been kind enough to sign up as a host to the exchange student program opening up the door for a girl from Beverly Hills to come and finish her last year of high school in the empire state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute of walking quietly Jubilation Lee shrugged her shoulders up, “I can’t help it, there’s outlets everywhere back home,” she argued thinking back to the multiple times she had been called a mall rat. She was surprised actually, that things were as different as they were here, she had expected New York to be somewhat similar to L.A. but Bayville, the small city she got put in was small and rural. Nothing like the movies, but then again the movies always showcase New York City, she was still far from there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft giggle from her friend and housemate broke her out of her thoughts from home and she turned to her. Her lips were curled upwards good naturedly, eyes looking ahead of them. After a few seconds of silence and when it was apparent that Amara wasn’t going to add anything else Jubilation found herself looking at the area around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the time Amara’s driver took them to their desired destination so it came to a surprise when Amara had announced that they would be going out after breakfast and that they would be leaving on foot. As she surveyed the area around them she realized that it actually didn’t look very familiar at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey...where are we? And where are we going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s right, I guess we really don’t come to this part of town very much. We’re on Genosha street, we’re going to walk a few more blocks to Nova Avenue, there’s a few boutiques on that street and they’re usually always looking for help during the summer. Since you weren’t getting a call back from any places at the mall I thought you could give a few places there a try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that’s a great idea! Whoa...what’s this place?” She asked as they passed a large building taking up most of  the block.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amara looked at the place carefully and shrugged, “Honestly I don’t know...I hardly come to this side of town.” Her eyes roamed the building as they walked until they got about halfway the length of it, pale blue fluorescent words popped out at them, “The Hg Lounge,” she read out loud and carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jubilation found herself reading the words in her head as Amara voiced them. Her lips parted to wonder what the place could be but before she could say anything a smooth masculine voice cut through their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mercury.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Her voice let out and before she had time to register what she was doing her head turned towards the new voice. Her brown almond eyes met with a dark blue steel color, they eyed her carefully and as they did her eyes roamed over his figure as well. His hair was an odd dual color. Blonde hair in somewhat of a fauxhawk style with orange bangs spiking out in random places, almost looking like lightning bolts. His ears had large black gauges and two pieces of metal glittered at her from his lips. His blue shirt matched his eyes nicely and dark black jeans hugged his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mercury,” he repeated before bringing a square box to his lips. A sucking sound was heard before he blew out a cloud of smoke and noticing her confused gaze he added, “It’s called The Mercury Lounge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” she answered lamely and turned away from the intense gaze back towards the building. Besides her Amara had taken a quick glance at the boy, who didn’t look much older than them before turning to reread the side of the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mercury Lounge?” She repeated before realization sunk in making both her brows raise and her lips turn into a small circle emitting a low “oooohh...” after a moment her hands clapped together in amusement, “I get it! Hg, the elemental symbol for Mercury! That’s really clever!” She turned happily to the boy but to her and Jubilations surprise he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been standing under a tree near the road intersection. The light was shining green so it was possible that he had crossed but to have done it that fast without either girl noticing was odd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did he go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The almond eyes surveyed the area. After a few moments her shoulders shrugged up, “I have no idea...it’s like he just disappeared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the words Amara grabbed on to the sleeves of her yellow jacket and leaned into her friend, “Ahh...do you think he was a ghost? Maybe he haunts this place!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jubilation gave a small chuckle and shook her head, “I doubt it, we were probably just too focused on the building to see him walk away,” she answered while she brought the steel orbs back to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Amara answered, loosening the hold on her arm. “So what do you think this place is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can only be two things with this kind of name, A gentleman's club or a night one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amara’s cheeks flushed at the words but she gave a mischievous smile and said, “Hey, maybe they’re hiring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jubilation shook her head and elbowed her, “I don’t think so...come on let’s keep going to wherever you’re taking me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amara laughed but continued on her way. When they reached the corner of the street she expected Amara to cross but was surprised when she turned the corner instead. The almond shaped eyes couldn’t help but look in the opposite direction to see if she caught a glimpse of the boy from earlier. Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back to Amara but bumped into the dark skinned girl harshly making both of them rock from the unexpected stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, why’d you stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” The brown orbs widened as she looked at the lettering on the window. “...No way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Arts your thing right? Well isn’t this art?” The dark skinned girl asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because I'm good at drawing doesn’t mean I can do this,” The Asian girl answered, her hands gesturing wildly at the building. “I’m sure drawing on a canvas is waaaaaaay different than drawing on a person...with a needle nonetheless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But look, it says no experience needed...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, now come on, let’s keep going to this fancy princess sounding boutique area you’re talking about,” Jubilation remarked and started walking past her friend. She didn’t make it far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jubilation turned to stare at the brown haired girl, lips curled in triumph. They had lived together for 9 months, and in those nine months they had learned a lot about each other. For example she knew that Amara’s favorite color was royal purple, and in return she knew her own favorite color was yellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew Amara was fascinated by volcanoes like she liked the sounds and colors of fireworks. She knew that her roommate was somewhat shy and quiet opposing her rebellious daring manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I triple dog dare you...” Amara repeated when a few seconds of silence went by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jubilation looked away from her friend and stared at the help wanted sign, she then sighed and walked towards the door. “They’re going to say no but if you want me to waste my time...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amara could only smile as she walked through the door, her eyes reading the red lettering on the window before taking her first step in, the name of the place repeating in her mind. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Scarlet Ink</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small bell that went off when she entered through the door echoed around her, it quickly faded into the low growls of the metal music playing on the speakers. The lighting in the small hallway  was low making her blink a few times so her eyes could adjust. Once they did she was able to see that the walls were painted a dark red. Frames littered both sides and as she took small steps forwards she was able to see that inside the frames were multiple designs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked a few steps, her eyes staying glued to the wall. She was so concentrated on the many different designs that she didn’t realize when the hallway ended merging into a bigger  room and continued walking alongside the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frames eventually led to a circular opening, as she got closer she realized that it was another room. She took a step in and immediately saw a chair at the center. Her eyes then darted side to side. On the left was a clear counter, inside were objects that although she had never used before she was able to recognize as smoking vapes and bongs. The wall behind the counter had small cubby’s with different circular bottles, each decorated with colorful labels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the right there was another clear counter. This one was holding multiple types of piercing rings and a small section of what looked like temporary tattoos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made to take a  step deeper inside but before she could even move there was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. The unexpected sound made her jump and she turned around looking like a deer caught in headlights. Four pairs of eyes were watching her and she suddenly felt her face get hot as her gaze briefly met with familiar bluish gray orbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four individuals were on the other side of the room. She had been so lost in all the frames around her that she had failed to see how large the room really was but across from the room with the singular chair there was a windowed  counter. They stood behind it, watching her. The first person her eyes landed on was the boy from outside. Next to him was a short girl, her hair a dark brown that went down to her waist. Across from them was a brown haired boy, the sides of his hair curving out looking like horns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last person was a girl, with curious sapphire eyes, short black hair with the tips colored a dark red. “Can we help you?” she asked after what seemed like an eternity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...hi...I um...I saw your sign outside, the help needed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl looked her up and down. After a few seconds of silence she looked away and started rummaging with items around her. When she was done she lifted a clip board and put it on the counter top before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and fill this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly made her way towards them. On her way she noticed a couch, coffee table and pool table in the large room. Open binders littered the low table and as she passed she noticed that it was filled were more symbols and designs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally reached them she took the clipboard, taking a seat on one of the bar stools tucked under the counter. The word application popped out at her in big bold letters. She stared at it hesitantly for a few seconds before the scratching of pen to paper was finally heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the tattoo parlor seemed to go back to normal, or what she assumed was normal for them. While she continued filing out her application she heard them start moving around and conversing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey did the iPod die? The music stopped.” Jubilation peeked up to see that it had been the brown haired girl who spoke. Her hazel green eyes were trained on the dark skinned boy who as she glanced at again seemed oddly  familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess so,” he answered and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who closed last night?” She demanded, annoyance clear in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark skinned boy smirked before turning to look at the boy from outside. She turned to him too but quickly looked away noticing that instead of sharing the look with the other guy his steel blue eyes were still trained on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray you dic...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it. Just plug it back in,” the first girl interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since the iPod died it's like a new day started right? Let’s pick a new...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! It turned out to be my day and it’s not my fault that someone sucks and doesn’t know how to charge a phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arguing went back and forth making it hard for her to concentrate on her application. Her eyes darted back and forth between the dark skinned duo and her paper. From the corner of her eye she could see the girl who had originally handed her the application roll her eyes but the corners of her mouth perked up in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was finishing the application the girl turned to her, “I guess I should have told you before you started filling it  out but this is just a temporary position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...it’s really just a summer job. This time of year our service needs go up. Could be because everyone is out of school vacationing, or they’re out there partying so much that they end up here but we get pretty busy so if you’re looking for a permanent position...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I’m just here for the summer and will be going back home in August.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“California.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a whistle that made her turn to see that the others were all watching her again. “You’re a long way from home,” dark haired boy stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyed him curiously, and he did the same almost as if he recognized her which seemed to confirm her thoughts of seeing him before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here on a transfer student program. Signed up to it because the art program at the Institute of Higher Learning here was rumored to be a great way to qualify for a scholarship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an artist?” The short haired girl with dark red tips asked peeking a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aspiring to be, I’ve been admitted to California’s Institute of Art. That’s why I’ll definitely be gone by mid August.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that seems exciting. Congratulations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...so this position is really just the front desk. You won’t be tattooing...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god,” she interrupted. “No offense. I like to draw but I don’t know how I’d feel about doing it on someone’s skin...I’d be scared to death to make a mistake,” she signed the final signature on the page and handed the clipboard back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...alright then. Well we actually just put up the sign so we’ll probably be screening a few more applicants over the weekend. We’ll let you know...” she took a peek at the paper, “Jubilation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Jubilee, and sure...” Jubilee threw her weight from one foot to the other as they awkwardly stared from one another, “Well...thanks, have a good day,” she lifted her hand in a small wave and high tailed it out of the tattoo parlor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she made it outside she saw Amara rocking on her heels looking across the street. When she heard her approaching she turned and gave her a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! How did it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jubilee groaned and walked past her, making her way to the tinted window of the shop and smacking her head lightly on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just remind me to stop being such a hardcore dare enthusiast,” she mumbled before taking her forehead off the dark glass to repeat the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amara giggled, “Well if it makes you feel better you probably won’t see anyone in there again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually...you know that guy from the gym? The one you think is ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>dreamy</span>
  </em>
  <span>’,” she said the word all cutesy mimicking the way Amara would say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amara’s cheeks flushed, “The guy with the sun tattoo on his neck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think he works here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause he was in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...so maybe you will see someone there again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That guy was in there too...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Mercury guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH! I guess that makes sense since he disappeared so quickly. Did he say anything to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...” Amara mumbles out loud before shrugging, “Well what now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to that boutique. Something tells me I have a better chance there,” Jubilee linked arms with the dark skinned girl and walked away from the scarlet themed tattoo parlor.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </span>
  <b>Scarlet Ink</b>
  <span> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...that was interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda looked over her shoulder towards the only other girl in the shop. Laura Kinney was making her way to her. Her long dark brown hair bounced side to side with each step, when she reached her, her hand went up the long bangs in front of her face and tugged them behind her ear, hazel green eyes looking downward at the newly filled out application.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda gave a slight shrug, “Too soon to tell. We just put the sign up so let’s wait at least till the end of the weekend to think anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought she was cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura rolled her eyes, “Why am I not surprised?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark skinned, brown eyed boy, Roberto Da Costa stuck his tongue out at her. In response he got her middle finger gestured back. After he laughed it off  he brought his hand to his chin, “You know what though? She seemed familiar, like I’ve seen her before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” she asked, bringing her middle finger down. He nodded, “Wonder where you would have.” he shrugged in response. She mimicked him before turning to the last individual in the room. “What about you? Think she was cute too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda turned to him as well. Ray Crisp stood taller than all of them at six feet. His head was tilted to the side in a pensive manner. Bluish gray orbs looking from one to the other. His lips parted to speak but before he could say anything a small ‘thump’ came from the side of the room he was in. He turned towards it and walked towards the window. The others followed as another thump was heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray watched, half amused, half confused at the pressed up forehead at his window. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was curled downwards in a soft pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I agree. She’s cute.” Ray turned sideways to find Laura standing next to him. “You meant it look-wise but I’m leaning more towards personality. There’s gotta be something fun about someone who literally smacks their heads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has no idea we can see her does she?” Wanda asked from behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Ray answered and watched as her head lifted from the glass, almond shaped eyes slowly opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, I have seen her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you figure it out?” Laura asked as Roberto put his hands to his eyes as if they were binoculars and pressed them to the glass window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause I have definitely seen the cutie she’s with. They go to the gym, I’m surprised they don’t seem familiar to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t pay attention to a lot of things. Plus I mainly teach my class so if they don’t go to it I wouldn’t know them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm” Roberto mumbled while still watching the dark skin girl through the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, stop. That’s total jailbait,” Ray mumbled grabbing Roberto by the back of the shirt and pulling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roberto whined and looked at Wanda, “Is it jailbait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda rolled her eyes but looked at Jubilations date of birth, “Eighteen,” she responded, making him yell out “yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means her friend is too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean that at all,” Laura mumbled as Roberto turned to Wanda, “I say hire her boss!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already told you guys no decisions will be made till after the weekend, let’s see how many more people apply.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re leaving,” Laura announced making them all turn to watch the retreating girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...that was exciting for the moment,” Roberto mumbled and moved away to head back to his station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura nodded and went to her own station. Wanda took a glance at Ray who was still watching the window but after a few seconds looked down at the application and headed back to the front counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell indicating someone came in rang but he didn’t pay it any mind. His eyes were stuck on the outline of the forehead that had been pressed against it just a minute ago. He didn’t know why he felt a pull towards it but before he could question himself he felt a squeeze on his arm breaking him from the trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and met with a curious hazel gaze, “Hey, your first customer is here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...oh...right. Let’s get this day started,” he answered and passed by her giving her shoulder a small squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </span>
  <b>Three Days Later</b>
  <span> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is so cute!” Amara gushed as they watched the cgi dogs share spaghetti noodles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jubilee nodded, but it was an action missed since her head and torsos were hanging off Amara’s bed making it impossible to see. A few minutes into the movie Jubilee announced that this was her favorite part  and got ready to sing along with the song but before she had a chance she was interrupted by the buzzing of a phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused the movie and waited for Amara to answer it. No one but her parents ever called her and they had a specific time for that. 9 pm sharp, New York time making it 6pm in California.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Jubes. It isn’t mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? It shouldn’t be my parents yet. It’s only 7.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well someone’s calling you cause it’s not me.” Amara answered and wiggled her phone showcasing the black screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jubilee quickly sat up earning her a head rush and answered the phone sounding as if she had just woken up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, may I speak with Jubilation Lee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh... hi, it’s Wanda Maximoff...” there was silence which caused the girl on the other side of the line to add, “from the tattoo parlor, Scarlet Ink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh!” Jubilee jumped up from the bed tripping over Amara’s leg and falling to the floor making the phone slip out of her hand. A few seconds and a loud “ow” later the phone was pressed back to her ear, “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m still here. I was just calling to see if you were still interested in the temporary position?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well great! Can you come in Tuesday morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. 9 am, I’ll see you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Thank you so much see you Tuesday!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the other line went dead she made a squealing sound and fell onto Amara’s bed, phone clutched to her chest, “I got a job!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yay! Was it the boutique” Amara asked leaning towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh... no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so the mall? That’s great, it'll be like your dream job!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t the mall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then where else woul..no way...the tattoo place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure that’s a good idea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? It’s the only place that has called so far and if anything it’s your fault I even applied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amara gave a guilty smile, “Oh yeah...you didn’t seem all that excited after you’d applied. I didn’t think you’d go for it if they called.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not like my parents are giving me much of a choice. They said if I wanted to stay here for the summer that I at least had to get a job so I wouldn’t be a burden to your parents and to prepare myself for college life...” her hands went into the air and her fingers bent into quotation marks. “anyway you said it yourself, I’ll be around something artistic. Who knows maybe I’ll learn something new. Either way it’s a tattoo shop, it should be interesting right? What do I have to lose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess that’s true. When do you start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tuesday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s nice you have a day to rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rest? What rest? We’re going shopping tomorrow. What goes well in a tattoo shop? Leather?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just at the mall a few days ago,” Amara whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I need a new job outfit!” Jubilee remarked. Amara shook her head and restarted the movie, ignoring the small mumbles from her Asian friend. Seemed her friend’s life was about to get a little more interesting, and unfortunately she had a feeling she would be dragging her along for the ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </span>
  <b>TBC</b>
  <span> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jubilee gets introduced to everyone working at the tattoo shop, Scarlet Ink.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for the Kudos :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jubilee looked down the street one way and then the other. Though it was 8:40 in the morning the street was already buzzing with activity. Cars were zooming past her and she looked through all the windows to see if she recognized any of the people she had seen at the tattoo parlor the days prior. After a few minutes she looked down at her phone, pressing the button to check the time and make sure she hadn’t had any missed messages.</p>
<p>“You’re early.”</p>
<p>Jubilee looked up startled to see the girl that had been at the front counter when she applied heading her way. She was cladded in red, her dark black and red corset vest showed a good amount of shoulder and chest area making the tattoos she hadn’t seen when she first saw her very visible.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, sorry I just wasn’t sure how early I should be or if you wanted to go over stuff with me beforehand...”</p>
<p>The girl gave a slight smile, “Don’t worry, I didn’t say it was a bad thing. Nice glasses by the way.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thanks,” Jubilee responded with a big smile. She knew that going shopping was a good call, even though Amara had looked at the bright fuschia sunglasses in disgust.</p>
<p>“Come in and I’ll show you around, oh...I’m Wanda by the way. Wanda Maximoff,  I didn’t introduce myself last time.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you. “</p>
<p>“And you said you prefer Jubilee right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Why? Jubilation is unique,” Wanda asked, opening the door and motioning her to go in.</p>
<p>“It’s a mouthful,” she responded with a shrug. She then noticed that she locked the door behind them making her perk a brow which didn’t go unnoticed.</p>
<p>“We open at 9, I always open the shop on Tuesdays and get here early to prepare for the week and get the bank deposits ready. We’re closed Mondays so today is the first day of the week.”</p>
<p>“Oh, are you the manager?”</p>
<p>“I’m the owner.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?! How’s that possible!” Wanda smirked at the exclamation making Jubilee turn red in embarrassment, “I mean, you seem so young.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Wanda remarked as she walked into the lobby area, since Jubilee had already looked around the last time she had been there she followed closely behind. “My father is pretty well off so it’s made having my own business easy.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Jubilee nodded while suddenly imaging a silver spoon in the red tipped girl's mouth.</p>
<p>“So let me go over the basics with you. The most important fact, like I let you know when you applied, this is only a temporary position.” Jubilee nodded in acknowledgment. “The main reason for that being that we need the extra help during summer. With college kids being out on breaks and people going on vacation we tend to get busier. It also helps that we’re right next door to a club.”</p>
<p>“You guys get a lot of drunken accidents?” Jubilee asked putting it together.</p>
<p>Wanda smirked and shrugged, “I guess we can call it an accident but I mean at some point that night they wanted that ink.”</p>
<p>Jubilee found herself grinning at the answer and nodded letting the older girl continue.</p>
<p>“They’re usually always two people in the shop so everyone usually charges out their own clients but again I’m expecting it to be busier so I need someone to do that so the others can focus on other appointments.”</p>
<p>“So I’m handling the money?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re also going to be making the appointments, answering the phones, taking care of the lobby. Pretty much receptionist work. What do you think?”</p>
<p>Jubilee nodded, “Ya, sounds great.”</p>
<p>“Let me show you around before I show you your area.”</p>
<p>The young Asian girl nodded again and followed as they went past the lobby and towards the hall she hadn’t noticed that last time she had been there. The walls in this direction were pitch black with picture frames hanging on either side, the only difference in them being the colors of the frames. On one side the frames were a dark red color with more tattoo designs on them. On the other side the frames were blue, pictures of musical instruments and famous musicians at their center.</p>
<p>Wanda pointed a finger to the end of the hall, “That’s the way you’ll actually be coming in. I knew you’d come in the other way today cause it’s the way you entered the first time but this is our actual entrance for employees.” As they neared she noticed what she thought was the end of the hall was actually a black door, the only thing giving it away being the silver knob and lock.</p>
<p>When they finally reached it she noticed black metal double doors at the right side, “These doors lead you into the club next door. Sometimes we like to sneak over there and get a peak of the action. They have local bands and groups play so it can get entertaining.” Across for that door was another one, unlike the other two black doors this door was a grayish blue.</p>
<p>“You’ll never have to worry about going in here. It’s the office of the asshole who owns the club, since we share the building we need to give him an office. That one is mine, I hardly use it but it’s there.” Wanda pointed to a door some feet  away, a red door they had actually passed to get where they were.</p>
<p>She moved to another closed door and opened it letting her take a peek inside. It resembled a kitchen, with a  sink, counter and cabinets against the wall at one side. On the other side was a table with a few chairs tucked under it, a comfy looking couch and weirdly enough another pool table. </p>
<p>“This is the break room. Lunch’s are an hour long, unless some of the tattoo artists are following behind and have to rush. The bathroom,” her head tilted to a room opposite of the exit before she started moving back to the lobby.</p>
<p>The next room she stopped in was the circular room she had accidentally stumbled into the last time she had been there. The one with the chair in the middle.</p>
<p>“This is the piercing and pipes room. For obvious reasons, you’re going to have to card pretty much anyone who comes into the parlor. We don’t sell anything to minors unless an adult comes with them.”</p>
<p>“Even the piercings?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it may be the minors body but when parents find out they usually come back to yell at us and that’s never good.”</p>
<p>“They get really upset?”</p>
<p>“Yes...but that’s not why it goes all bad.” Jubilee perked a brow in question, making Wanda smile innocently, “I get mad too…” she added cryptically and walked back into the lobby area.</p>
<p>They didn’t linger there long, Wanda walked towards the counter opening the door at the side and let herself into the back area. Jubilee followed and her eyes widened at what she found,  “And back here is where all the magic happens.”</p>
<p>She motioned for Jubilee to go deeper into the room to look around. The area it led into, which wasn’t really visible by just looking from the lobby  was a lot bigger than what she had expected. It was sectioned into four cubby type rooms, pony walls dividing all the areas with a small opening connecting them to walk from one to the other. As she walked closer to them she realized that the areas were decorated in specific taste.</p>
<p>One was decorated in red. Candles and pagan symbols were scattered around the desk, different color ink bottles were stationed at the corner with a few different bins holding different supplies that she wasn’t able to identify. Besides the desk was a silver movable cart, a handful of instruments in pouches laid on top of it. Other than that, what caught her attention next were the pictures on the wall. Most of the tattoos in the photographs were also red in color, some mixed in with black ink as well. The most prominent of them being an arm, the tattoo going from the back of  the palm to mid shoulder.</p>
<p>On the back of the palm was a skull, designed in black ink. It’s mouth was open, it was hard to distinguish if it was laughing or screaming. Red and black lines surrounded it and swirled upwards. She followed the lines up and it was easy for her to see the form of the flames come together. A second skull was drawn at the forearm, this one smiling widely, the flames surrounding it combined with the first skull and went up as high as the curve of the muscle on the bicep.</p>
<p>“These are mine.”</p>
<p>Jubilee glanced behind her shoulder to see Wanda eyeing the arm wearily. “Yours?” She asked, confused.</p>
<p>“My clients. I tattooed these,” she responded and squeezed her forearm without looking away from the picture.</p>
<p>“You’re also one of the tattooists here?”</p>
<p>Wanda smirked, “Well I'm here for a reason,” she then turned and walked around from her own area.</p>
<p>Jubilee took a last look at the inflamed arm before following and looking around the other stations. Like Wanda's station they had pictures on the walls showcasing certain works that identified the artist with a particular skill they had.</p>
<p>On one wall there were multiple pictures of people with sun tattoos, on another wall the pictures were demonic looking creatures and even monsters from famous movies. On the last one and the one that seemed the most peculiar to her due to the lack of color was a wall where the pictures were with people who had solid black, some without designs. Literally pictures with just hands, feet and even a chest in solid black.</p>
<p>“We all have our own styles and things we specialize in. It doesn’t mean there’s things we can’t do but there's things we definitely prefer to do. He’s good at blackouts. “ Wanda remarked from behind her noticing her interest.</p>
<p>“There’s just four of you?”</p>
<p>“Yup, we were all here when you came in actually. You’ll meet Ray and Roberto today. We’re all here weekends because it’s the busiest time but we’re off early Sunday and off Mondays. This is your area.”</p>
<p>Jubilee walked out of the sectioned area she was in towards the front counter. It held a computer, a calculator, a book, a cup holding multiple writing utensils, a phone and oddly enough a fish bowl with little scraps of paper in it.</p>
<p>“It’s all pretty straight forward. I want you to eventually use a scheduling program on the computer but I’m still looking into that, for the meantime we are using the scheduling book,” Wanda opened up the book to show multiple lines separating timeslots. There were names on the top in capital letters, in the boxes there were different times and   multiple neat scribbles, names and phone numbers.</p>
<p>“It might take a bit to get used to it this week but I don’t think you’ll have a problem catching on. Do you have any questions?”</p>
<p>“No, like you said it all seems pretty straightforward. Well actually what’s the Fish bowl for?”</p>
<p>Wanda turned to the small bowl. “Oh yeah,” she opened a drawer and pulled out a blank sheet of paper. She then wrote two words down and cut the paper so the words were on separate little pieces of paper. She then scrunched them up and threw them into the bowl. When she was done she slid the rest of the paper to her.</p>
<p>“Write two music genres, or music artists or specific songs, cut them up like I did and add them into the bowl. We each put two in and draw one in the morning and that’s how we decided what we listen to that day.”</p>
<p>“That’s a fun way to decide.”</p>
<p>“It’s the only way we agreed  on that didn’t end with someone getting  hurt.”</p>
<p>Jubilee smiled, “You guys sound like a rowdy bunch. Sounds like fun.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see if you still feel the same after you meet the others.”</p>
<p>Jubilee’s lips parted to reply but before she could they were interrupted by the phone ringing.</p>
<p>Wanda looked at the time, “It’s showtime. Go ahead and answer, just say the name<br/>of the shop and your name.”</p>
<p>Jubilee nodded and picked up the phone putting the receiver to her ear, “Scarlet Ink, Jubilee speaking.”</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </p>
<p>Ray’s lips closed over the small cylinder in his hand, he pressed the button and sucked in. He released the ice cold vapor seconds later letting the O shaped smoke ring drift away from him and looked around before taking a step into the building. He walked down the hallway into the break room putting any unnecessary things including his vape into his locker.</p>
<p>When he was done he made his way back into the hall towards the lobby. When he got to the front counter he saw Wanda cleaning up her area, she must have just finished her first client.</p>
<p>“Morning,” he greeted, passing the door to the back area and coming to a stop at the counter in front of the phone.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she greeted back. “How the beach plans go this last weekend?”</p>
<p>“It went alright. Tabby went into another one of her fits, threatened to leave the apartment so I guess it could have been better.”</p>
<p>“I thought that the new boyfriend of hers was supposed to mellow her out?”</p>
<p>Shoulders shrugged upwards, “Not my business, not my problem. How’s the morning going? Busy just being you?”</p>
<p>“Oh I forgot to tell you guys, I hired for the front desk so I wasn’t alone this morning. I’ve only had one client so far so it hasn’t been too bad and I’ve had a chance to go over a lot with them.”</p>
<p>“Oh, cool did you hire the guy with...” he stopped talking as the counter door behind him opened. He turned to look over his shoulder and  felt deja-vu as his stormy blue eyes met dark brown. His eyes unconsciously traced down her body. Black halter top barely showing an inch of smooth flesh at her midriff, tight black pants with random cuts scattered, a short yellow jacket and black and white converse. Fuschia pink sunglasses on her head finished her ensemble.</p>
<p>“Ray this is Jubilee, she’s our new shop girl. Jubilee this is Ray, he’s my blackout expert, you know that section at the back left corner.”</p>
<p>“Oh!!” Jubilee exclaimed, the wall she had been interested in earlier coming to mind. “Hi! Nice to meet you...”</p>
<p>“...Hey...” his lower lip went inwards and he licked at his snake bite piercings before his lips parted to speak again but before he could get anything out the phone rang and she seemed to spring up from where she was.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it!” She yelled and maneuvered her way between him and the counter pressing her stomach into the counter and having her butt stick out in front of where he was.</p>
<p>“Scarlet Ink, this is Jubilee.”</p>
<p>Ray looked down at the body pressed in between him in surprise and then looked up to see a smirking Wanda with a perked brow.</p>
<p>His eyes rolled and he moved back so his body was no longer touching the younger girl and then without another word he turned and walked to his station to get started with his day.</p>
<p>Wanda followed towards her own station, “You gotta admit she’s eager.”</p>
<p>He made a sound of acknowledgement but didn’t say anything else, deciding he wasn’t sure he liked how she phrased it.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p>
<p>“When Jubilees comes back from her break I’m stepping out to go do the deposit”</p>
<p>“Wait! What? You’re leaving me alone with her?” Ray looked up from cleaning his chair.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a choice, I was on my way to do it this morning before I opened but I saw she was already waiting outside, I wasn’t going to make her wait half an hour until I got back.”</p>
<p>“What am I supposed to talk to her about?”</p>
<p>Wanda rolled her eyes, “Talk about whatever with her, what’s the big problem? You literally talk to strangers for a living while stabbing them with a needle a few thousand times.”</p>
<p>“Yeah and everything they say goes in through one ear and out the other.”</p>
<p>“Well then pay attention.”</p>
<p>“But...”</p>
<p>Wanda smirked at seeing how lost and flustered he was at the idea, “What’s the problem?” she repeated. “Is it cause she’s cute?”</p>
<p>“Those were Roberto’s words not mine.”</p>
<p>“So you don’t think she’s cute?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>Wanda rolled her eyes, “Just keep her busy for a bit, At least till Roberto gets in for his shift and then he can charm the pants off her like he does with most of his clients.”</p>
<p>Ray rolled his eyes, “Yeah that’s a great idea,” he muttered sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Glad you agree. Anyway, you should really just get to know her and get used to it just being you two. You’re both my full timers meaning that it’s going to be you two that are gonna be here the longest all week,” as she finished speaking Jubilee rounded the corner.</p>
<p>“I’m back,” she remarked cheerfully and headed for the lobby to tidy up the magazine’s clients that had scattered throughout the day.</p>
<p>“Great, I'm going to go to the bank real quick, you and Ray are in charge.” With those words she opened the door to the lobby and walked towards the hall leading to the back door.</p>
<p>“...O...k...” she remarked but the short haired girl was already gone. She looked over towards the counter and the steel blue orbs that were on her suddenly looked away.</p>
<p>They worked in silence for a bit. Her dusting off the pool table making sure the frames weren’t dusty, making sure the binders were closed and centered on the coffee table. She wasn’t sure what he was doing but he was moving around quite a bit. It wasn’t until a few frustrated sighs’ echoed that one of them finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Hey, do you know where the appointment book is?”</p>
<p>She looked up and moved towards the counter. “Yeah it’s in the drawer under the phone.”</p>
<p>A few moments later she heard the drawer open, “Oh...thanks I wanted to see when my next...”</p>
<p>“Three o'clock.” He looked up surprised, making her give a slight shrug. “Wanda said it’s going to be my job to check on your guys appointments so I memorized what the day looked like.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I would have saved some time just asking you then.”</p>
<p>She gave a small smile, “probably.”</p>
<p>He nodded and looked at the black clock on the wall. 2:40. “Hmm there’s time before my next client then. Did Wanda show you how to sterilize?” She shook her head, “Want to learn?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>He nodded and waited for her to go through the door. When she was in the work area he walked past all four stations, a tray of the instruments he had just used in hand, towards a door at the end of the room that she hadn’t noticed before. The first thing she saw was the sink right by the door. The walls were lined with shelves, multiple boxes resting on them. At the end of the room was another sink, different color containers were on the counter along with two large white machines she had never seen before.</p>
<p>“This is the storage room. If we ever run out of needles , ink or cleaners at our stations this is where you’ll find it. Wanda will probably have you stock up the areas next week once you’re more familiar with the front.”</p>
<p>He walked over to the sink and machines. “If you ever have some free time we’ll really appreciate it if you help sterilize the instruments that aren’t disposable.”</p>
<p>She nodded and followed him to the machines letting him describe the cleaning procedure. After he was done he pointed at the instrument he had brought with him. “Want to give it a try.”</p>
<p>Her shoulders shrugged up, “Sure” she answered and started putting gloves on to handle the contaminated items. He watched her for a few seconds noticing the focused expression and couldn’t help but find it cute how determined she was. He then thought back to Wanda's words about the fact that they would be the two people most in the shop and he should find something to make conversation about.</p>
<p>“So... California?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“That’s where you're originally from?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. Beverly Hills.”</p>
<p>“What brought you over here?”</p>
<p>“A student exchange program. The main focus of it being the art class. At the same time I thought it would be really cool to travel so I thought that I might as well take advantage of it especially since it’s related to a future career choice.”</p>
<p>“Your parents were cool with the idea of you being this far away?”</p>
<p>Her lips twitched upwards, “It took a lot of begging and using the puppy dog eyes but I’m here. I know they’re sad but I also think they needed a break from me and maybe even get a small taste of knowing what life could have been if I never came around.”</p>
<p>“That’s a weird way to see it. I can’t imagine them ever thinking of times where they didn’t get pregnant with you, especially after you know, knowing you.”</p>
<p>“True, I’d imagined that would be the case if they ever were pregnant with me, but they weren’t. They’ve only had me since I was five and like I said I can be a handful, so I bet a break wouldn't be so bad.”</p>
<p>“You’re adopted?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, oh yeah,” she responded, taking the wet instruments and laying them down a thick towel to start drying them off.</p>
<p>“Must have been tough.”</p>
<p>“Not really. I was really young at the time of my parents death so it feels like they’ve always been there. Wait that sounds really bad doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>His mouth parted to speak but he didn’t get the chance as she rambled on, “I mean I’m sure it was hard at that time to be away from my parents but at that age we dont really understand things like death and murder. Now that I’m older I understand it but it’s not like there was anything I could do about it anyway so I try not to let it bother me. I’m just lucky I got found by people who wanted me you know?”</p>
<p>Ray's mouth dropped open. Death? Murder? Fuck this conversation got dark, he thought to himself. Why did he have to open his big mouth at all? He knew the safer choice would have been to stay quiet. He pressed his lips together realizing that his mouth was wide open. After a bit he bit at his lip piercings before opening his mouth to apologize for even bringing it up but before he could they both heard a yell from outside the room.</p>
<p>“Ray! You can stop crying, the person you’ve been waiting for has arrived!”</p>
<p>Jubilee turned to the tall boy and perked a brow while he emitted a low groan. A few seconds later they heard footsteps approach and the dark skinned boy that Amara liked to ogle at while at the gym appeared.</p>
<p>His eyes widened in surprise catching sight of her, “Oh hello...” he greeted before turning to Ray with a sly smile, “I didn’t know you were busy.”</p>
<p>Ray rolled his eyes at the shorter boy and went towards Jubilee bypassing her to put on gloves. “I can’t take it from here,” he murmured, taking the instruments she had just bagged in pouches. “This is Roberto. Roberto this is Jubilee, she’s the shop girl for the summer.”</p>
<p>Jubilee took her gloves off letting the two tone haired boy take over her spot. “Hi,” she greeted with a smile.</p>
<p>“Hey, Roberto Da Costa, at your service.” He outstretched his hand to her. She went to take it and as he did he squeezed her hand, “You’re a member at Logan’s Training Room right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am.”</p>
<p>“I knew you looked familiar! Yeah, I’ve seen you around. You’re always with your friend right? Dark hair, big brown eyes...”</p>
<p>“That sounds like her.”</p>
<p>“Cool, you guys always just do the treadmill? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a class.”</p>
<p>“Yeah we just stick to the machines. I thought it was an extra cost to do the personal training.”</p>
<p>“Personal training, yes, but the classes are free. You should try out the kick boxing class. I coach it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you work there?”</p>
<p>“Yeah part time there and part time here. You should really check it out. Logan has some pretty good programing schedules.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah...maybe I...” before she could finish the sentence, the ringing of the bell indicating the front door opened sounded, making all three individuals freeze.</p>
<p>“That’s probably my three o’clock,” Ray mumbled, throwing the bagged instruments into the autoclave.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it,” Jubilee stated and pretty much ran out of the room, Roberto followed her for a few steps.</p>
<p>When she was gone he whistled, “We got a cute one.”</p>
<p>Ray rolled his eyes, shutting and starting the sterilizing machine, “You think all girls are cute.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think she’s cute?” Roberto asked skeptically. “Cause I'm your roommate and I’ve seen your porn stash so...”</p>
<p>“Really?” Ray groaned and walked past the smirking boy.</p>
<p>He followed with a low chuckle! And added, “You didn’t answer the question!”</p>
<p>Ray’s mouth opened to answer but stopped as Jubilee turned to them with a curious look. Instead he shook his head and turned to throw Roberto a glare warning him to shut up. That just made the dark boy laugh louder.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Next Day O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p>
<p>Jubilee smiled as she walked into the tattoo shop. Her first day hadn’t been a total bust and she felt that she actually caught on pretty fast. It helped that she was taking notes so whenever she had a question she just looked over it trying not to bother the others.</p>
<p>Wanda was the one she felt the most comfortable with, it could be because she was a girl. She would argue that it’s because she’s the first one she spoke to but if she was going to be technical the first person she interacted with would be the 6 foot dark grayish blue eyed boy.</p>
<p>Ray had been pretty quiet most of the time she was there, definitely the quietest of the three she had met. He seemed to keep to himself really giving himself that tall dark and gloomy look which sadly for her...she found sort of attractive. How sad and embarrassing already crushing on someone after day two. It was completely superficial, I mean she had only seen him twice.</p>
<p>Roberto was the complete opposite from him. Not to say he wasn’t attractive, he was but his personality was much more open. He was talkative, went out of his way to start conversation and dangerously enough he was a flirt. She was pretty sure it was just in his nature because he didn’t just tease her, he also seemed to love teasing and annoying  Ray.</p>
<p>She shook her head in amusement as she thought back to the dark skinned boys' antics as she walked down the hall leading to the shop's lobby. When she reached the counter window she was surprised to see Wanda alone at the front counter.</p>
<p>“Morning!”</p>
<p>“Hi,” she answered distractedly as she looked at her phone.</p>
<p>“You’re alone?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, oh no. Laura's here, the boys are off today so it’s just us girls. I sent her to break but she should be back any minute. Now that you’re here though...I need to go get something from my office so I’ll leave the front to you.”</p>
<p>“On it,” she answered and walked through the door to the other side of the counter. The short haired girl nodded and passed by her heading the way she had originally come from. While she was waiting she looked around at her area and started reorganizing it the way she liked it. She stopped once she heard the door open and watched the wall next to the entrance hallway to see a well dressed man in business attire enter. </p>
<p>His initial response when he caught sight of her was surprised but it quickly turned into a smile. While he walked closer to the counter Jubilee sneaked a peek downwards at the appointment book. There was nothing scheduled so it must have been a walk in.</p>
<p>“Hi! How are you?”</p>
<p>“Pretty good,” he answered in a quick voice and looked behind her.</p>
<p>When he didn’t say anything’s after that Jubilee pulled out the script  Wanda had made for her. “How can I help you? Were you interested in pricing?”</p>
<p>“Nah. I know what I want is going to be pretty pricey.”</p>
<p>“Oh, have you been here before? Were you ready to schedule your appointment?”</p>
<p>“Hmm...yeah, let’s put me down.”</p>
<p>“Great!” She answered enthusiastically. “You already know what you’re getting?”</p>
<p>“Yup! The placing is going to be on my lower back...” Jubilee nodded acknowledging him as she wrote down the information. “I want an arrow pointing downwards and the words, ‘Kiss Here’...”</p>
<p>She stopped writing and looked up at him too see his thin lips curled upwards in a smirk, sapphire eyes shining with amusement.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have anything better to do then harass my employees?” Both turned to the side to see Wanda looking unimpressed with the tall lean man.</p>
<p>“I probably do but this is fun too.”</p>
<p>She grumbled and walked towards him, in her hands was a manilla folder which she smacked into his chest when she reached him. “Jubilee, this is the asshole who owns the club next door, Pietro Maximoff.”</p>
<p>‘Maximoff?’ She thought to herself.</p>
<p>“Wow, nice way to introduce a business partner. Guess it’s a good thing blood is thicker than water.”</p>
<p>“Sadly he’s also my twin brother,” she added on.</p>
<p>He smirked even wider as she went from one to the other trying to find the similarities. Pietro was a few inches taller, skin complexion paler than Wanda with silver white hair. ‘They looked nothing alike!’ She thought to herself but stopped when she took a deeper look at his eyes.</p>
<p>That was their common denominator.</p>
<p>“Hi nice to meet you,” she greeted snapping back to reality.</p>
<p>“You too,” he answered back, before he could say anything else Wanda crossed her hands in front of her.</p>
<p>“What are you doing over here? I thought I told you I’d meet you in your office?”</p>
<p>“I was already coming this way when you texted me,” he responded without turning to her and once again looked past Jubilee to the area behind her.</p>
<p>Wanda caught the action and rolled her eyes, “You’re wasting your time, she’s not even back there.” Pietro humored her with a “hmm” before turning to her. She rolled her eyes at him yet again, “Never mind. Just give dad my numbers and let him know to expect a 20% increase by the end of the month.”</p>
<p>“That confident that the numbers are going to go up?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Guess it’s a good thing that our ideas go hand to hand,” he answered and looked through the documents in the  manila folder. He was too focused on the numbers on one of the pages to notice when another party joined them until her voice broke through his thoughts.</p>
<p>“On this side to finally make an appointment?”</p>
<p>His eyes widened a fraction before they left the papers in front of him to watch the newcomer walk past the door to the tattooist area.</p>
<p>“I guess we can say that.”</p>
<p>“Cool. Who are you gonna see? I’d recommend your sister, she would do some neat work on your arms,” as she said the words her eyes went to the pale skin showing from his rolled up sleeves.</p>
<p>“Actually I wanted to be booked with you.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I was thinking Sunday night, you have availability open at 7?” At the words Jubilee hurried to the page in the appointment book to check for her. The hazel eyed girl had reached her by then and gently closed the book.</p>
<p>“You know the answer is the same as last week,” she responded, not even looking at the book.</p>
<p>His smile widened, “It’s alright. If I keep asking maybe one day it’ll work out.” The sapphire orbs stayed connected to the hazel green ones. The connection broke when he turned back to the Asian girl, “Hey, how old are you?” he asked and took a glance over her. Seconds later there was smack at the back of his head prompting him to let a loud <br/>“Ow” out and turn to glare at his sister, “I’m asking her to invite her to the club, not as a date stupid just so she can check it out.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Wanda answered but did not offer an apology while he turned his attention back to the Asain young adult.</p>
<p>“I’ll be 19 by the end of the year.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, you’ve definitely never been to Mercury then.” She shook her head, “You should come by some night. We have different themed days so there’s a night for almost everyone. It is twenty one and over but I make special exceptions on occasion,” he winked at her but didn’t wait for an answer turning to his sister and smacking her with the manilla folder. “I’ll deliver these and talk to you later.”</p>
<p>She nodded and they all watched him turn and leave towards the small hallway that led to the entrance, calling out their goodbyes as he disappeared behind the wall. When they heard the small bell notifying them that the door opened and closed sapphire eyes turned and narrowed.</p>
<p>“Could you please just say yes. Work is supposed to be my break from him, which is hard to do when he always comes around looking for you.”</p>
<p>“Break? How is it a break? You share a building with him and your office is literally right next to his.”</p>
<p>“We're hardly ever in our actual offices.”</p>
<p>While they spoke Jubilee opened up the schedule, “He didn’t want to stay right now? You don’t have a scheduled client at the moment.”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t really making an appointment, he was asking for a date. We close at 5 on Sunday’s.”</p>
<p>“Oh...OH!” Jubilee responded more enthstatically when she got it.</p>
<p>Wanda shook her head as she passed through the door connecting both rooms, “I don’t know why you just won’t say yes, from what you’ve told me you’ve been on a dry spell for a while. It might do you some good.”</p>
<p>“Oh you think so? And who am I gonna share the juicy details with afterwards? You?”</p>
<p>“Eww. No...” Wanda answered and made an action that made it look like she was going to vomit. Laura chuckled and went on to adding things they could discuss while Wanda kept making disgruntled sounds.</p>
<p>Jubilee watched them for a minute before stating, “So...what’s wrong with him? I mean it definitely isn’t the look factor.”</p>
<p>Laura turned away from Wanda with a surprised expression at the question. After a few seconds she recomposed herself and shrugged, “He’s...complicated. Anyway we haven’t been properly introduced, Hi I’m Laura Kinney,” she finished by putting out her fist towards her.</p>
<p>Without hesitation Jubilee put her own fist towards her making contact with the closed hand, “Jubilee...nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Great, you’ve met everyone at the shop now so I guess you’re officially part of the family,” Wanda walked past them, “Now...let's get to work” she finished killing the moment and making the two other girls shrug and smile at each other before following her directions. </p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O TBC O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this was enjoyed. Happy New Year!</p>
<p>Ages of the Characters - Ray 21, Jubilee 18, Amara 18, Roberto 21,  John 23, Wanda 22, Laura 20, Pietro 22, Remy 24, Anna 21</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hg surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jubilee finds herself getting attracted to one of her co-workers and meets new faces. Some which seem to have some connections with her new friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jubilee yawned and tapped her pencil on her notepad to the beat of the song playing. She had gotten the lucky draw for the day but since her music taste seemed to be different from the others she was afraid of the reaction they would get once they noticed. Oddly enough, Roberto who she had opened with was humming along with more than half the songs. Guess you really can’t judge a book by it’s cover because she would have never imagined him being into the electronic beats pounding through the shop.</p>
<p>She yawned again much to her dismay. It had been her fourth working day in a row and she was exhausted. Which made no sense to her since half the time she was just sitting on her bar stool. She opened the drawer in front of her and grabbed a gumball popping it into her mouth. Maybe sugar would help, she thought to herself and let the huge ball move to one side making her cheek appear a lot bigger than it actually was.</p>
<p>Her brown almond eyes went to the clock on the wall while her tongue skimmed the ball in her mouth. It would be four a clock soon and more clients would be coming in. As if hearing that their presences would be needed the door to the back area opened.</p>
<p>Laura walked in chuckling with Ray following close behind, a smirk on his features. Something she noticed, he hardly ever did and a lot of the times when he did he was accompanied by the short girl.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Laura greeted before taking a look at her, what she saw making her eyebrows perk up, “Who beat you up?” She asked, eyeing her cheek.</p>
<p>Jubilee pushed the gumball to the center of her mouth letting her teeth dig into the middle to keep it from popping out of her mouth. The action also caused the yellow color of the ball to show,  “Want one?” She offered in a muffled voice.</p>
<p>Laura smirked and shook her head, “pass” and with that walked away to her station. Her brown eyes followed her and she expected to watch Ray’s figure pass by but when it didn’t she turned to see that he was still standing by the door looking at the circular candy in her mouth. They finally left the small sour ball and moved to look into her eyes and she found herself heating up. Knowing that her cheeks were changing colors she quickly turned away finding the appointment book very fascinating.</p>
<p>He passed by afterwards without saying anything. She watched him disappear from her peripherals before looking back towards the lobby, the cause of her embarrassment coming to mind.</p>
<p>The day prior had been Wanda's day off, because of this the energy in the shop had been a bit more laid back. Not that Wanda was a slave driver either but for whatever reason everyone seemed much more laxed. So, since she didn’t have to be extra tidy, she took advantage of her free time and doodled in her notepad. What did she usually like to draw? Things that were in her line of vision, which unfortunately for her, meant it’d be these strangers that she had pretty much just met a few days prior.</p>
<p>The cool and fun thing was that these new strangers she was oddly becoming fond of were pretty fascinating people. They were all bound by the enjoyment of tattooing but at the same time were all so different and this was something she was able to pick up when she took closer inspection to the tattoos they actually had.</p>
<p>Wanda had a goth element to her which she made apparent just by her choice of wardrobe. She was always in deep reds and black and always wore a sleeve cover on her left hand that hid her skin from the wrist to mid forearm. She could only guess that this was her style, the covering itself did a great job of showcasing one of her tats. Right above where the sleeve cover ended two hands, almost touching at the palms were reaching upwards. Small blue stars scattered above them, a pentagram and crescent moon mixed among them with the word Magic in neat cursive  in red in between the hands.</p>
<p>She had been caught staring at it before and Wanda had lightly grazed a finger on her covered forearm stating that it was a reference to something someone would often say to her, “Everything you do is magic.” She quickly changed the topic after that. Her second biggest tattoo was the one on her neck. Flowers from the tip of one shoulder to the other dipping inwards to meet at the middle connecting with a crescent moon on its back on top of multiple triangles. She had no idea what it meant but judging by the other small tattoos littering the raven haired, red tipped girl she could only assume that it was part of her goth aesthetic.</p>
<p>Roberto’s most obvious tattoo was on the side of his neck, the sun design was in a very dark black ink, the gaps of his own flesh making the design obvious. She was able to see hints of others peeking out from the edges of his long shorts and shirts but not enough details to know exactly what they were. She felt that the sun fit him though, he always seemed to come in with the brightest mood and he liked to dazzle whatever female came in with his smile.</p>
<p>Laura had beautiful cursive writing on different parts of her body. From the few days she had seen her she had to assume that her favorite must have been the ones on her legs because she always made a point to wear shorts with high socks. Right about the hem of the socks the word” drop” was on the right and “dead on the left. She could also see hints of many more. For example when she reached upwards to grab something from a tall shelf she was able to see what looked like claws on her midriff but didn’t get a good look at it to see what it could be. The other most prominent one she had was on the inside of the wrist of her right hand. It was a giant X in blue ink, a small number underneath it with both encircled in a black circle. She couldn’t find the importance to the number 23, but with time she hoped she would learn it’s significance.</p>
<p>Yes, they were all interesting people. And now again she had to recall the embarrassing moment that had her staring away from the last member of their group. She had already watched the others quite a bit, and yesterday she had made the mistake of zoning into Ray as he tattooed a client. The way that he sat showcased his left arm just right and it didn’t help that he had been wearing a tank top, showing a lot more skin then she had ever seen on him. The dark colors of what was a thunderous sky decorated the top of his shoulder and traveled downwards merging in with  a dark blue that traveled all the way down to his wrist. White lines in sporadic patterns flowed down his arm blending in both other ink colors, pooling and circling at the base of his arm. It was a beautiful storm. It was appealing enough that she didn’t realize she was drawing it until the sound of someone clearing their throat broke her out of the trance.</p>
<p>What she saw when she had looked made her flush red. Ray’s eyes went from her to the drawing in front of her before he looked over to his client.</p>
<p>“Jubilee’s going to take care oh you now. You ever need anything else let me know.”</p>
<p>The guy he had been with looked at his arm with a smirk, “Thanks man! It looks amazing.”</p>
<p>Ray nodded and mumbled a ‘no problem’ before walking away from them. When he was far enough Jubilee grabbed a paper with the post care instructions and let the customer know what the charge was. With no hesitation the guy paid and left leaving her to put the cash away in the register.</p>
<p>As she did, she noticed the notepad she was doodling on moved sideways and away from her. When she looked over to it she saw dark orbs looking over it and that horrible heat she’d been feeling a lot the last few days returned.</p>
<p>“This is really good,” he murmured. “You even got the electricity at the bottom...” he added while his hand encircled his wrist, covering the white waves of ink he was referring to.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah...it’s a really neat design.”</p>
<p>“I sketched it myself,” he remarked before looking up at her and then moving away. “Anyway I’m going on a break but if there’s any walk-ins I can take it. I’m free this next hour.”</p>
<p>“Ok”, she whispered and watched him go towards the hall, the last visual she could see as he disappeared being the storm she had drawn.</p>
<p>Her thoughts from the embarrassment of getting caught watching were broken when one of them spoke behind her.</p>
<p>“Where’s everyone else?”</p>
<p>Jubilee turned to make contact with the inquiring hazel green eyes, “Roberto’s on a break since he just finished with a client. Wanda said she had to talk to her brother about something.”</p>
<p>“Pietro’s in the office?” Laura asked, perking a brow letting her eyes wander to the clock on the wall.</p>
<p>“It’s Friday,” Ray remarked while setting up his station.</p>
<p>“Oh duh, that’s why we’re here late,” she muttered more to herself than anyone else.</p>
<p>“Who won the music station today? Ray asked looking up at the speakers..</p>
<p>Jubilee found herself biting the side of her lip, “Me...”</p>
<p>“Hmm, didn’t imagine you’d be into these types of beats.”</p>
<p>“What did you think I’d be into?” She asked without thinking, forcing herself to look at him though every fiber of her being was fighting against it.</p>
<p>His eyes roamed over her slowly before he shrugged and walked towards the storage room, “Not sure to be honest.”</p>
<p>She watched him go before turning to Laura who had also looked after him. After a few seconds the shorter girl turned to her and shrugged as well, before walking over to her,  “So how’s my night looking,” she asked and pulled the schedule towards herself. Jubilee watched her, though her mind and thoughts were paying no attention. Instead her mind wondered even more about the tall steel blue eyed enigma.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </p>
<p>Jubilee walked past Wanda, her fingers were flipping over the pages on one of the binders on the coffee table. While she did this the Asian girl was walking around cleaning the arm chairs, barstools and counters in the waiting area. In the back area the others were cleaning up thier stations to prepare for the next wave of people to torture. Well at least that’s what Jubilee liked to call it cause who really enjoyed getting poked by a small needled a bazillion times?</p>
<p>After cleaning one of the chairs she looked up to the back. Ray was leaning on the pony wall nearest Laura’s area, all his weight on his elbows, his chin resting on his hand as he watched her intently.  When she was done cleaning the area on her desk his lips parted, whatever he said was not what she wanted to hear because her eyes narrowed and she sprayed him with one of the clear bottles in her area. He backed away but from where she was she could see his mouth opened as he laughed.</p>
<p>It was an adorable picture straight out of a rom-com, and she enjoyed a good rom-com, so she wasn’t sure why she was getting a heavy feeling at the pit of her stomach.  </p>
<p>After a few seconds of telling herself that maybe she ate something bad she gave a small hesitant smile and said, “They’re cute…”</p>
<p>Wanda looked up and around the room at the words, “Who?”</p>
<p>“Them,” she answered and tilted her chin up at the pair. “It’s neat when people find that connection, it must be pretty cool when you connect over something you really enjoy too.”</p>
<p>Wanda followed the head tilt and grinned as she caught Laura chasing Ray around with the clear bottle, “What kind of connection are we talking about?”</p>
<p>“...well a love one, I mean they’re dating right?”</p>
<p>Wanda straight out laughed at the words, dropping the binder in her hands on the table to sit back and cross her hands in front of her chest. Her laughter made the others turn towards them and Jubilee found herself getting hot yet again with everyone’s attention on her.</p>
<p>“They’re going to get so annoyed when I tell them that, they hate that people assume that.”</p>
<p>“Wait, they’re not? He always seems so...care free around her.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s because they’ve been friends for a very long time. They met at a group home in their teens and they’ve been best friends since. Ray, I’m sure you’ve noticed is kind of closed off. He’s not with them,” she glanced at the three behind the counter, Roberto had now joined in on their shinaganins spraying both the others with his own bottle, “cause they’re all roommates.” She grinned again before a chuckle escaped her.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Laura asked walking away from the boys giving up on their game to go towards the counter.</p>
<p>Wanda's mouth parted to answer but before she could Jubilee grabbed onto her arm with a pleading look, “Don’t...please.”</p>
<p>Wanda smirk turned into a more gentle smile and she looked back at the counter, “Oh nothing.”</p>
<p>“Hey Jubilee...”</p>
<p>After giving Wanda a thankful look, Jubilee turned to Roberto who was looking out the window with great interest. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“You still have like fifteen minutes before you’re off right?”</p>
<p>Almond brown eyes  turned to look at the clock on the wall, “yeah...”</p>
<p>“Your friends’ waiting outside.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Is she? She’s been early all week even though I tell her the exact time I get off.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t have to wait outside, you should tell her to come in, maybe introduce us...”</p>
<p>Jubilee was going to respond when a groan was heard from everyone else in the shop making her look from person to person. “What?” </p>
<p>Laura rolled her eyes, “Roberto doesn’t have enough things to do around here that he thinks he has time to flirt.”</p>
<p>Roberto went next to Laura and pushed her slightly, winning a glare from the young woman, he then turned and gave Jubilee a sheepish smile, “Hey, it beats waiting outside alone and bored!”</p>
<p>Jubilee gave them all a once over before shrugging and walking towards the door.</p>
<p>The three behind the counter went to the large window to watch the interaction. Jubilee said something, probably along the lines of “Hey come in” and the dark skinned girl shook her head feverishly prompting the Asian girl to grab her by the elbow and pull her towards the shop. They ricocheted between the younger girls as they struggled against each other. A few minutes later the bell indicating the door open sounded and Laura, Ray and Roberto scattered pretending they hadn’t been watching the exchange.</p>
<p>Jubilee came into view seconds later, her arm twisted into the other girls still pretty much forcing her in, “Hey everyone this is Amara! My roommate since I live at her house. Amara this is everyone.”</p>
<p>“Hi,” she greeted shyly as she looked around the room.</p>
<p>Wanda nodded at her, Roberto threw her a wave, while Laura looked her up and down with a curious gaze. Ray didn’t say anything at all, just went on with his day.</p>
<p>“Take a seat while I finish tidying up,” Jubilee stated, dragging her towards the counter and motioned to a bar stool. “We’ll be out in less than ten.”</p>
<p>The dark skinned girl nodded and took a seat.</p>
<p>“Hey Jubilee,” the Asian girl turned to her boss. “Will you do me a favor and make sure the bathroom is stocked before you go.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Amaras eyes widened and she tried to grab on to Jubilee’s arm as she walked away from her. When the petite Asian girl was gone all eyes turned to the dark skinned girl.</p>
<p>Roberto moved quickly sliding into the moving bar stool chair at the counter opposite of the dark skinned girl.</p>
<p>“Hi! I’m Roberto!”</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen you before,” he stated more than asked. “Logan’s Training Room right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she answered somewhat meekly.</p>
<p>“I was telling Jubilee that you guys should try some of the classes. I’m the boxing instructor or if that seems too aggressive for you, Laura,” he looked over his shoulder at the short girl behind him, “does yoga.  The classes are free so it wouldn’t hurt to check it out, and especially now that you know some of the friendly faces,” he smiled charmingly at her, making her flush and look down at the counter.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I’ll definitely tell her we need to check it out,” she responded slowly before looking up to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>“Cool, hopefully I’ll see you guys there soon,” he swung back and forth on the chair like an excited child.</p>
<p>Behind him Laura watched the scene slack-jawed. She didn’t know how he did it. She didn’t think that smile of his was all that. She turned and glanced at Ray who had also turned to look at her at the exact time. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders up.</p>
<p>“Finished!” Jubilee’s voice carried through the hallway and soon her yellow jacket was in view.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Wanda remarked before looking at the time. “You can go ahead and leave a few minutes early.”</p>
<p>“Cool!” Was the excited answer and Jubilee hurried to the back of the counter to retrieve some of her stuff. Amara got up from the barstool and stood awkwardly waiting for her to be done, as she gave another look round the room her eyes met the chocolate brown orbs still studying her and watched as the lips mouthed a non verbal bye to her.</p>
<p>Before she could return the gesture Jubilee was at her side grabbing at her arm and pulling her towards the hallway leading to the back entrance, “Alright well you guys have a good night!” She called out.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute...” Jubilee stopped in her tracks to stare at Wanda who looked pensive. “I know I have you off tomorrow but did you happen to make plans yet?” The Asian girl shook her head, “Want to make some?”</p>
<p>“What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Laura and I are gonna be off early so we're just going to go next door. You guys should come, it’s always an interesting experience. It’s usually 21 and over but Pietro can put you guys on the list so it wouldn’t be a problem.”</p>
<p>“A club?” Amara asked wide eyed.</p>
<p>Wanda lips twitched upwards, “It’s not as intimidating as it sounds,” she promised.</p>
<p>“You can always just check it out for the experience and if it’s not your scene it’s just not your scene. You’ll never know unless you give it a shot,” it was Laura who spoke the words.</p>
<p>“That’s true...” Jubilee answered, still looking hesitant.</p>
<p>“We’ll take care of you,” Wanda added. “If you want to make it easier I can switch your shift, come in tomorrow and take Sunday off, you know just in case you have a wild night.”</p>
<p>“Wild how?” Amara’s asked.</p>
<p>“She’s teasing,” Roberto remarked, “but I think you’ll have fun, they have local bands and the drinks and the snacks are pretty good.”</p>
<p>The younger girls shared a look before Amara shrugged and Jubilee smiled, “Ok then, you want me here at 9 tomorrow morning?” Wanda nodded and both girls promptly left saying their goodbyes.</p>
<p>“Was that really a good idea?” All eyes turned to the tallest member in the room.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t it be?”</p>
<p>“They seem a little innocent for that type of environment, and it’s Saturday.”</p>
<p>“We all lose our innocence at some point,” Wanda remarked, making the steel eyed boy give them disapproving looks. “Relax Ray, we already said we were going to take care of them. We’re there every weekend, what could go wrong?” she added and went back to looking inside the tattoo binders on the table before her.</p>
<p>Ray watched her for a few seconds before looking away when the door opened announcing a client. The only thought in his head was that he hated when people asked what could go wrong. That was a jinx waiting to happen.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Next Day O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </p>
<p>“We can go this way?” Jubilee asked as she watched Wanda open the door at the end of the hall, if she was remembering correctly it was the door to the back stage of the club.</p>
<p>“I can pretty much go wherever I want,” Wanda answered, opening the door for the others to go through. After walking a few feet they came upon a man with a large build, a mohawk and a few tattoos that were hard to make out in the dim lighting. He looked like a bodyguard, all serious and dangerous and Jubilee was sure they were about to be stopped. The ‘Hey! what are you doing here?!’ she expected never came. Instead she was surprised when the huge man caught sight of the red tipped haired girl and threw her a wide smile.</p>
<p>“Hey!” He called out as she got closer and they surprised her even more when Wanda’s hand went up and the back of her fisted hand made contact with his in greeting.</p>
<p>“Blob, heard it’s supposed to be a good show today.”</p>
<p>“It is, you brother is full of surprises.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I don’t like surprises but he did say today was a ‘can’t miss’ day. I guess we’ll see how it goes.” He nodded in response and he let them walk by, “We’ll see you later. Good luck.”</p>
<p>“Ha! The Hood doesn’t need luck, you of all people should know that. Like Avalanche would say, `We're gonna rock.”</p>
<p>Before Wanda could answer Laura perked an eyebrow at him, “You say that but X-Dolls always come in at number one so...” she smirked at him making him roll his eyes.</p>
<p>“We’ll show you tonight.”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“Let’s just say we might have a trump card tonight.”</p>
<p>“If you say so,” and with that there wasn’t any more space to go back and forth making the argument end.</p>
<p>Noticing the younger girls confused look Wanda shrugged, “Fred Dukes, he’s a friend and member of Pietro’s band.”</p>
<p>“Your brothers in a band?!”</p>
<p>“Oh I guess I forgot to mention it. Yeah, it’s a reason he went the night club route. So he can still do what he loves.”</p>
<p>“...You make it sound like at some point he almost lost it...”</p>
<p>“Hmm, we’ll Pietro was part of another band before he assembled the The Brotherhood of Mutants.”</p>
<p>“Evil Mutants,” Laura added, winning an annoyed look from the blue eyed girl.</p>
<p>“That band actually made it big. They tour around and he was one of their vocalists but...Pietro has commitments here that didn’t allow him to travel like that so he had to leave the band. Music is a part of him though and he couldn’t stop so when dad offered to buy us this whole block for our future career projects it was easy for him to decide what he wanted to do. It wasn’t a bad idea because it corresponds with what I love to do.”</p>
<p>“Oh wow, that sounds kind of sad for your brother. Not being able to tour and travel,” Amara remarked feeling sad for for this stranger she had yet to meet</p>
<p>“He’s fine, there’s nothing that would have changed his mind about it so he’s over it and just...doing what he loves in one place.” Jubilee nodded at the explanation and looked around almost missing the pensive look from the hazel eyed girl with them. “Anyway, you’ll get to see him perform today,” Wanda added as they finally made it out of the backstage area to where all the club action happened.</p>
<p>There was an open area right before a stage, many people dancing and pushing others around as the electronic rave music tumbled through the building. Right behind the dance area was a rail that separated the area from the rest of the large room. On the other side were multiple round and squared tables, each with a few barstools. At the very far end of the room, there were two rooms to the side and the bar area hid at a corner.</p>
<p>“Are we going to a VIP room?” Laura shouted at Wanda and pointed to a side of the room.</p>
<p>Wanda shook her head, “He said he reserved the front tables for us by the stage,” and with that they walked through the throng of people towards the tables and chairs.</p>
<p>A few minutes later they sat at a round table, a Reserved sign at its center. Next to them there was another empty table with another reserved sign.</p>
<p>Laura eyed it weariley, “How many people did he think you were bringing?” She asked.</p>
<p>Wanda shrugged, “He probably just wanted to be safe,” she replied and then turned to their newest young friends. “So are you guys dancers? You guys can go explore a bit before the performances start.”</p>
<p>Both younger girls shook their heads feverishly, “I’m ok,” Jubilee answered and Amara nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Alright, we know quite a bit about Jubilee. Amara why don’t you tell us more about yourself. I mean we’re gonna be seeing you around quite a bit, yeah?”</p>
<p>Amara couldn’t help but blush as the attention of both older girls went to her. Jubilee just smirked at her loving the fact that she wasn’t the one being grilled, they had done a good job of doing that to her Tuesday.</p>
<p>“Hmm, there’s not much to say really.”</p>
<p>Both older girls shared a look before turning back to her, “Are you originally from here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, No. I’m originally from Brazil but my parents brought me here when I was younger. We’ve been in Bayville for a while. I just graduated from the Institute of Higher Learning.”</p>
<p>“I graduated from there too,” Wanda remarked.</p>
<p>“Fancy, I went to regular Bayville High,” Laura added, “So do you work? Or what do you do while we boss Jubilee around all day?”</p>
<p>“No, my parents don’t want me working yet. During the school year they want me to focus on my studies and during the summer my mom...” she stopped hesitating whether she really wanted to give out the information, after getting a reassuring smile from Jubilee, she gave a sigh and said, “has me take part of the Miss Bayville Pageant.”</p>
<p>“...a beauty pageant?” Wanda asked her eyebrows perking up.</p>
<p>Amara flushed and avoided eye contact, ”It looks great on applications, with all the community work you do  but pretty much yes. It’s been tradition forever now and she really just...expects things of me...”</p>
<p>They were all quiet for a moment before Laura looked her up and down, “You’re going to win right?”</p>
<p>This made her turn to her surprised and after a moment she smiled, “I’m definitely going to try.”</p>
<p>“Have you won any?” Wanda asked as a plate of appetizers got set in front of them.</p>
<p>“Quite a few, yeah.”</p>
<p>“How do you prepare for something like that?” Laura pondered.</p>
<p>Small shoulders shrugged up, “Workout, eat healthy and get enough sleep. Stuff like that.”</p>
<p>“So things you should already be doing?” Laura remarked in a teasing tone.</p>
<p>Wanda didn’t let the question be answered cutting in with, “Well that’s interesting. Do either of you have tattoos?” she asked, eyeing the skin they were showing and changing the topic. Both girls shook their heads. “Perfect, It’s like a blank canvas…”</p>
<p>Laura chuckled at the comment, “What made you decide to work at a tattoo shop? I mean usually people who want in, it’s because they eventually want to become an apprentice and you know, get into the craft.”</p>
<p>“She was desperate and I dared her,” Amara responded without thinking, winning her an elbow to her side and a dirty look from her Asian friend.</p>
<p>“You didn’t want to work at the shop?” Wanda asked.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I wouldn’t say I didn’t want to. I honestly didn’t think I’d get hired due to lack of experience, but the atmosphere itself interests me. I feel like you see some wild stuff and there’s the added plus of it being art related. Maybe I can learn a few things.”</p>
<p>Wanda nodded, her ruby lips parted but before she could say anything the loud dance music started to fade prompting her to tap her phone to look at the time.</p>
<p>“It’s showtime,” Laura commented, sinking into her seat and looking at the stage.</p>
<p>Four people were already on the platform, two of them easily recognizable. One was the large man they had bumped into earlier, he was sitting in front of a set of drums. Next to him was a tall guy with brown shaggy hair, a guitar in his hands. Across the stage from him was a scrawny pale looking boy, he had dirty blond hair, a guitar in hand and his posture was slouched even as he stood. The last member was center stage with the microphone stand in front of him. His sapphire orbs scanned the crowd slowly before his lips curled upwards and the music started. </p>
<p>“Let’s see what this surprise is all about,” Laura mumbled, getting comfortable in her seat.</p>
<p>After a few seconds of the instrumental a deep growl was heard echoing through the structure.</p>
<p>“CAN’T TAKE ME APART!!!!”</p>
<p>The crowd went wild and Jubilee turned to Wanda to smile and comment that the band seemed pretty popular but what she found made her stop. Wanda's eyes were open wide, a cross between shock and horror. She quickly turned  towards Laura, she wore a similar expression.</p>
<p>“CAN’T TAKE ME APART!!!!”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Jubilee asked before turning back to the stage. She was surprised to see that Pietro wasn’t singing, he was smiling widely while pointing at a person that she hadn’t originally seen on the stage. The reddish brown hair glowed as the new individual walked back and forth on the stage, a microphone in his own hand.</p>
<p>“See the light, a new day has arrived for us...<br/>
Genesis of our...EVOLUTION!<br/>
A linchpin holds within a means to an end<br/>
Can't you see that we are one!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to get out of here,” Wanda responded hurriedly and got up off her seat. She took two steps in the opposite direction and suddenly stopped.</p>
<p>Jubilee looked over her figure to see what had stopped her. A tall bulky man with dark hair and a stern expression on his face stood before her, his arm crossed over his chest. After a few seconds of staring at each other he moved to the side, behind him was another gentleman. His hair was a reddish orange, he had dark blue eyes and a wide smile.</p>
<p>“Wanda.”</p>
<p>It took her a moment to answer but when she did her weight shifted to one leg, “Pyro.”</p>
<p>“Going somewhere luv?” as he spoke she could hear the hint of an accent.</p>
<p>Her sapphire eyes looked away from the deep blue ones to glare at her white haired counterpart who was also starring in their direction, his own microphone now in hand as his lips parted to sing.</p>
<p>“We see no end... to the...dream..<br/>
We will never ...see the end<br/>
We will never... be the end…”</p>
<p>“To get a drink. I obviously need one,” and with those words she walked passed them towards the bar.</p>
<p>He watched her go before turning to their table and smiling. He then looked at the stage where the guy with the auburn hair was looking their way too. He shook his head at him before walking to the empty table besides theirs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you can't take me...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What just happened?” Jubilee asked, looking perplexed.</p>
<p>Laura frowned, crossed her leg over her knee and leaned back into her seat, “The Acolytes are in town.”</p>
<p>“You can't take me...APART”</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O TBC O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Acolytes have arrived.  Something new we learned: Laura, Roberto and Ray are roommates and some tattoos have been outed! Hope you guys enjoy the Ink I’ve placed on some of our favorites. </p>
<p>Out of our main ships we’re still missing one individual and she shall make her great entrance in the next chapter. The song I used in this chapter is ‘Linchpin’ by Fear Factor. (Ps: A linchpin is a person or thing vital to an enterprise or organization.)</p>
<p>I hope this chapter was enjoyed. Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Acolytes finally speak and a Rouge enters the fray.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who are the Acolytes?” Amara asked, looking as confused as Jubilee did.</p>
<p>“Remember that band we were telling you about earlier? The one Pietro was a part of that made it big? That’s them. They’ve been touring for the last year and a half, not sure what they’re doing here. That guy up on the stage is their lead vocalist, Gambit. The two guys over there are Pyro and Colossus, both guitarists. They are missing their drummer but Sabertooth is older and unless it’s for a gig he wouldn’t be in a place like this.”</p>
<p>“Wow! So they’re actually a big star band?”</p>
<p>“They’re not at the top of the ladder yet but they’re definitely making big steps up.”</p>
<p>“And you guys know them personally?”</p>
<p>Laura looked thoughtful at the question. “There’s history in many places,” she answered. She didn’t say anything else about it after that and her attention went back to the stage as the song ended and Wanda rejoined them with a dark red drink. She made it a point to not stare at the table besides them. </p>
<p>It stayed in that tense filled atmosphere until the silver haired twin came over. The vocalist from the Acolytes not far behind him.</p>
<p>“Hey! You guys like the song?” He asked, staring at his sister.</p>
<p>She glared back at him, “Where did the others go?” She ignored the question.</p>
<p>“Blob went to find food, Avalanche went to go play with a Kitty Kat and I have no idea where Toad went.” He answered and moved his attention to the other girls, “Oh hey! Jubilee right? It’s cool that you came, and who’s your friend?” He asked, perking a brow at Amara.</p>
<p>Jubilee watched Laura roll her eyes and look away, before she had a chance to answer Amara answered herself giving him her name to them.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” he responded before looking over his shoulder. “This is Remy, John and Piotr,” his head nodded to each different boy when he named them.</p>
<p>The two boys at the other table nodded at them. The boy behind him threw them a flirty smile, “Dames,” he greeted charmingly. Jubilee had thought him attractive at a distance and now that he was much closer she could see what an understatement that was. </p>
<p>“Stop you ass. They're young and just might fall for your bullshit.”</p>
<p>His brown orbs moved away from them and moved to meet sapphire orbs, “Scarlet, X,” he greeted moving from girl to girl. “Aren’t you two missing a shadow?”</p>
<p>As if on cue the rave music that had been playing started to fade leading the way for the next performer to start. All their eyes went to the stage as a somewhat poppy rock beat started.</p>
<p>None of them had noticed when the new group had gone up on the stage but now there were three new people on the stage. A boy with dark skin and blond hair was holding a guitar, opposite of him was another blond boy holding a similar guitar, his hair was longer though, almost shaped in a mullet type hair style. In between them was a boy with dark black blue shoulder length hair sitting in front of drums.</p>
<p>As they played a whisper started echoing in the room and it took a few seconds after the phrase was being repeated for her to understand the words.</p>
<p>“You're never gunna save those soul suckers...”</p>
<p>“X-men time, if you're over here and the music sounds like that it can only mean...” the orange haired male at the next table started speaking while staring at her hazel eyed coworker. He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as a girl with the most unusual hair walked onto the stage getting a reaction from the audience.</p>
<p>“Si vous parlez du diable, ella apparaîtra,” the auburn haired man muttered something in a language she did not understand, she looked around to see if any of them were going to translate the phrase but it seemed none of them understood it themselves. (If you speak of the devil, she will appear)</p>
<p>“Beautiful...they said they did not want my face in their magazine, cause I'm not beautiful...” her hand went under her chin and moved in a line across as if showcasing her face. “Am I the most fucking fantastic freak you've ever seen?” Her hand then moved down the side of her body before pointing at the crowd “Did I make you SCREAM!?”</p>
<p>As she yelled out the word the night club screamed, Laura included. She continued with the song, while doing so the guy introduced as Remy took a seat next to John and stayed focused on the stage.</p>
<p>“Give me scars and stripes...” her fingers ran through her white bangs. “It does not please me to be easy on any of your eyes...” she faced the direction they were in, “Any of your eyes.” She then looked away and walked around the stage “Beautiful, Beautiful Is Boring...” her hand went to her mouth to make a yawning movement while repeating the line.</p>
<p>Jubilee eyed her carefully. Her brown hair went to shoulder length, the white bangs went to her chin framing her face nicely. She wore tight black pants, slots at the knees and a green tank top with a mesh over shirt. Her next unique feature was the way she did her make up, an extra layer of white covering her face and from what she could see dark colors glazed over her lips and eyes. There was something quite enticing about her.</p>
<p>“Well this song doesn’t fit her at all does it?” She asked, making multiple eyes turn to her.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Wanda asked.</p>
<p>“Well she’s saying beautiful is boring, and in that previous line called herself a freak. So she’s pretty much saying that beautiful people are boring but, she’s gorgeous...and doesn’t seem boring at all so it’s not fitting.”</p>
<p>She watched Wanda's lips curl upwards, “Well thanks for that I guess...” </p>
<p>“Why are you thanking me?” Jubilee asked, thinking she was going to say something about how she could relate to that with her own gothic qualities but instead was much more surprised by the answer.</p>
<p>“Because, that’s my sister.”</p>
<p>“Beautiful...Beautiful Is Boring.”</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p>
<p>“Anna, this is Jubilee, my new shop girl and her friend Amara.”</p>
<p>Anna nodded at them, “Hi nice to meet you, you guys look awfully young.”</p>
<p>“Eighteen, Pietro put them on the list,” Wanda answered.</p>
<p>“Like he needed to, we came in through the back anyway,” Laura added.</p>
<p>“Typical VIP treatment,” the dual haired girl remarked, taking a seat at their table.</p>
<p>Hearing her from the other table, Pietro called out, “What are you whining about? You’re with a band and come in the same way.”</p>
<p>He was ignored.</p>
<p>“I thought you weren’t supposed to perform today,” Wanda remarked.</p>
<p>“Tabitha couldn’t make it and they needed someone last minute. Kurt was with me so it worked out for them.”</p>
<p>“Luna?” She asked and her eyes shifted to her twin at the other table.</p>
<p>“At home with my mom and your dad.”</p>
<p>Wanda nodded and her ruby lips parted to ask another question but before she could the person at the other table sitting directly behind Anna leaned their barstool back making it so their back backed into the white banged girl.</p>
<p>Her emerald eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“Desole....” Remy started but once he turned to see who he had bumped into added, “Oh it’s just you, that’s ok then.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, so that explains the swamp gas,” Anna remarked and turned so that the individuals stared at each other. “Gambit.”</p>
<p>“Rogue.”</p>
<p>Now that she was facing their table she took a glance at the others sitting with him, “And what exactly brings the Acolytes into town? Weren’t you guys touring?” Her brow perked up in question.</p>
<p>“We’re on break for the summer.”</p>
<p>“That’s stupid, isn’t this the best time for bands to be touring?” Wanda asked, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“It would be but we’ve been touring all year, management didn’t want to wear us out. So they sent us home,” it was  the reddish orange haired male that answered.</p>
<p>Wanda spared him a glance before taking a big gulp out of her drink and looking away. Next to her Laura shifted in her seat, “If you guys got sent home what are you doing here? Cause isn’t all your homes far far away from here?”</p>
<p>“They say home is where the heart is,” John responded looking in the direction of the raven haired twin.</p>
<p>“I came for the ride, and it helps that they have the best car garage here. My baby needs a tune up,” Remy answered while looking distractedly away to the opposite side of the room where a hoard of girls were giggling and waving at him.</p>
<p>The dark haired stoic boy, Piotr spoke, his voice awfully soft for his stature, “No one else voted for Russia, so Bayville was the first stop.”</p>
<p>“Damn, why did you guys  do Pete like that? We wouldn’t do that to you Piotr, maybe it’s time you jumped ship.”</p>
<p>He smiled, which was a really good look on him, “Maybe.”</p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t be a traitor,” the orange haired boy yelled, putting an arm around the much larger man and throwing eye daggers at Laura. </p>
<p>“How long are you staying?” Everyone turned to the sapphire eyed beauty whose eyes looked every except that table.</p>
<p>“I’ll just be a week and head home to visit the family,” Piotr stated.</p>
<p>Remy shrugged eyes still on the girls at the other side of the room, “Not sure yet...was thinking a month or two but maybe I’ll have a reason to stay longer...” he smirked as one of the girls blew him a kiss.</p>
<p>“Hopefully you don’t,” Anna muttered next to him, making him look away from his fangirls to smirk at her.</p>
<p>“I'm staying till we get back on the road,” was the reply of their last member.</p>
<p>Jubilee thought there was already a good amount of tension in the air but at the words her boss seemed to tense up even more.</p>
<p>“Great,” Wanda remarked sarcastically. The orange haired man opened his mouth but before he could say anything a “HEY!!” Made them all jump and turn to see a newcomer coming towards them.</p>
<p>It was one of the boys from the last performance with Anna, the one with shoulder length blue hair. His friendly eyes looked over them before he turned to the auburn hair vocalist, “Je m'appelle Kurt!”</p>
<p>Remy lips curled upward, “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Je ne sais pas!”</p>
<p>“Bon.”</p>
<p>“Still got it!” He gloated and bumped fists with him.</p>
<p>“You guys are done touring?” An unexpected voice asked. The dark skinned boy had been walking behind the blue haired boy making him nearly invisible.</p>
<p>Before his question could be answered Wanda asked, “You left Ray alone?”</p>
<p>“He’s a big boy, he can handle it. Plus I’m on lunch,” Roberto answered while bumping fist with John in greeting. “You guys should have let us know you were coming, we would have planned a party or something.”</p>
<p>“Who says you can’t?” Was the response from John and as he put his hand down Jubilee found something familiar about him she just couldn’t place.</p>
<p>Roberto nodded in Remy’s direction in greeting before walking over to their table and leaning in between her and Amara making her attention shift, “So how are you guys enjoying yourselves?”</p>
<p>Amara answered but Jubilee zoned her out as the blue haired boy looked at Anna and asked, “Who are they?” Making Anna introduce him as Kurt, her brother. They all intermingled for a bit and the awful atmosphere somehow lifted as Pietro ordered drinks for everyone, including a virgin margarita for herself and Amara.</p>
<p>After a bit Jubilee leaned towards Laura and whispered, “So what’s the deal? Did you all go to school together?”</p>
<p>Laura tilted her head to the side and watched the others. “Kind of, some of us went at different times and everything but yeah...you can say there’s history all around,” she answered vaguely.</p>
<p>Jubilee nodded and once again went to watch the interactions between all the young adults. She finished her second drink and started shifting. “I think I need the bathroom and maybe some fresh air.”</p>
<p>Laura nodded and pointed out the restrooms to her. Afterwards she turned to Amara, “Wanna come with me?” She asked but went unnoticed as her friend's attention was solely on the dark skinned boy next to her. “Guess not,” she muttered to herself and got up to head to the bathroom. After a few steps she decided that maybe she didn’t have to go as bad as she thought and changed her course going towards the door that connected the club to the tattoo parlor.</p>
<p>When she went through it she looked at the door leading outside and then down the dark hallway trying to decide where she wanted to go. </p>
<p>Her feet started moving on their own and she found Ray sitting in her seat. He hadn’t noticed her because his head was facing downwards, he was focused on whatever it was he was looking at. It wasn’t until she leaned her arms on the counter opposite him that he felt her presence and looked up surprised.</p>
<p>She looked to see what had caught his attention and was surprised to see her notebook.</p>
<p>“Hey...sorry, I had a free moment and was too lazy to go get a magazine to look through,” he remarked closing the notepad and moving it away from himself.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, there’s nothing embarrassing in there anyway,” she answered thinking to herself, ‘You already saw the drawing of your arm anyway.’</p>
<p>“What do you mean? You’re not drawing porn on your time off?”</p>
<p>She was surprised he sounded so serious but the curve of his lips told her he was joking and that made her stomach flutter in a different way then the day prior.</p>
<p>She gave a small laugh  and shook her head, “Not at work,” she answered going along with the joke.</p>
<p>“So...what are you doing over here? Club atmosphere is too crazy?”</p>
<p>“I just needed a breather.”</p>
<p>“You probably came to the wrong place, no fresh air here...”</p>
<p>She looked at him curiously and then took a moment to really sniff her surroundings, sure enough there was a different smell in the air. He watched for a few seconds before taking a small box out of his pocket. It was the same one she had seen the first time she had seen him outside. “I’m vaping while no one is around...” he confessed.</p>
<p>“Your secret is safe with me,” she answered knowing Wanda wouldn’t have liked that.</p>
<p>“Thanks, so you left your friend to fend for herself?”</p>
<p>“Oh I don’t think she hates the attention she’s getting. Plus there’s so much going on, I don’t even think she’s noticed I’m gone. There’s a lot of people around.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, we’ll if you’re with Wanda and Laura I’m guessing you’ve just met Anna.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, plus others...”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Who?”</p>
<p>Her mouth parted to answer but as she did her eyes skimmed the area on instinct and her eyes widened. “Hey!! It’s him!”</p>
<p>Ray looked around as if he was going to find someone hiding in his surroundings. He then turned and watched her curiously as she walked through the door towards Wanda's area. “He who?” He finally added after she didn’t say anything and stared at one of Wanda’s past pieces.</p>
<p>“This arm! The guys next door!” She answered, still staring at the flame engulfed arm.</p>
<p>He walked over to look at the photo and his eyebrow upwards, “The Acolytes are here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Those guys.”</p>
<p>“So when you said it was crowded you really meant it was crowded.”</p>
<p>“Yeah...I’m guessing you know them too.”</p>
<p>“Well, John, Laura and I all went to Bayville high. We were all just in different years. Everyone else you’ve met tonight probably went to the Institute, and they were all in different years but they intermingle. For example if you met Remy, who's the lead singer for the Acolytes he knows all of them from school. He was friends with Pietro which was easy for both of them when Pietro was part of that band and he knows Anna and her brother Kurt from school because he was their French tutor thier freshman year. Um, it’s kind of just a web of connections where they weirdly enough knew each other when they were younger and some of those connections still hold.”</p>
<p>“Hmm...so you and this John guy went to school.”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“So did you introduce him to Wanda when you started working here? Is that why she did this tattoo for him?”</p>
<p>Ray wasn’t ready for this question, his mouth opened and closed a few times trying to figure out the answer. He finally settled with, “Hmm no...Wanda knew him before I met her,” he turned away from the wall and moved back to take a seat in her barstool.</p>
<p>“Do you guys...” before Jubilee could finish her question there was a loud “THERE YOU ARE!” making the yellow cladded girl jump and turn.</p>
<p>Roberto appeared from what seemed like thin air, “Amara was looking for you, you just disappeared.”</p>
<p>“Wow you learned her name fast didn’t you,” Ray remarked throwing him a cheeky smile. Roberto rolled his eyes at him and didn't bother answering him.</p>
<p>“You left her alone!” Jubilee asked, making her way back towards the lobby.</p>
<p>“Not exactly alone, she’s with the others but we wondered where you went.”</p>
<p>“I told you guys I was stepping out but you guys were too busy to listen to me,” she whined, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. “I better go find her.”</p>
<p>The dark skinned boy nodded and turned to Ray, “I’m back from lunch if you wanna go too. We have guests in town.”</p>
<p>“So I heard,” Ray answered standing and following Jubilee. “I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>Jubilee slowed her step as he followed her until they were walking side by side. They stopped at the side door leading into the noise filled room. He cracked it open slowly letting the music seep through before opening it all the way, “After you,” he offered and let her lead him into the chaos.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Three Days Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </p>
<p>Jubilee  flopped onto her bed in Amara’s guest room. She felt herself drifting off but was rudely snapped awake when extra weight jumped on to the space besides her.</p>
<p>“Hey! How was work?”</p>
<p>She gave a groan before mumbling, “Tiring.”</p>
<p>“It's barely Tuesday, and you’re off Monday’s,” Amara teased.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how but a lot of dust accumulates when we’re not there so I had to do a lot of dusting and I had to go through a billion calls since we were closed Monday. It’s a lot ok.”</p>
<p>“Ok ok, well I hate to add on to your plate BUT...wanna go to the gym?”</p>
<p>“Right now?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, I thought we could go check out one of the classes...”</p>
<p>“Roberto’s working at Scarlet Ink today.”</p>
<p>Amara blushed, “Oh...but that’s not even why you jerk. I mean I have to go either way, moms getting on me about the pageant.”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s right.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, pretty soon that’s the only place you’ll find me.”</p>
<p>Jubilee looked over her friend's figure, “I don’t know why, you look fine. You hardly eat anyway...” she stretched after saying the words but after a few seconds she sighed and sat up. “Ok let’s go.”</p>
<p>“You’re the best Jubest!”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah yeah...” Jubilee answered, forcing herself off the bed.</p>
<p>An hour and a half and a lot of sweat later both girls found themselves sitting on a beach in the locker rooms. When they had come in and inquired about classes they had been notified that there weren’t any that day so they had to go to their basic treadmill and elliptical routine.</p>
<p>“Ready to go?” Jubilee asked after they had caught their breath.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” the dark skinned girl answered, getting up from her seat. “Before we leave, I was thinking we could walk around real quick and see where the classrooms are. Even though we weren’t able to attend one today we might as well know where they’re at.”</p>
<p>Jubilee shrugged and just followed her as she led the way. They passed a pool, a steam room and a room full of weights. It wasn’t until they were at the opposite side of the building that they found more rooms.</p>
<p>“This sounds like a fun room,” Jubilee remarked as Amara passed by a door.</p>
<p>“That does not sound like fun at all.”</p>
<p>“This HAS to be a classroom.”</p>
<p>“Or you know, it could actually be a dangerous room hence the name.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to take a look...”</p>
<p>“Jubes wait...”</p>
<p>Jubilee didn’t listen and opened the door. Her eyes widened as a loud groan was heard throughout the room and she watched a body hit a blue mat. Her eyes widened and went from the attacker to the person laying flat on their back. </p>
<p>After a few seconds that person on the mat stood up looking as if nothing had happened, from where she stood Jubilee deduced that he wasn’t very tall. He had dark black hair that was styled in an odd flare, the side ends pointed almost as if they were horns. His attacker wasn’t much taller, but was more lithe. Even more surprising was that judging by the person’s figure, it was a female.</p>
<p>“Good job kid,” the victim remarked in a gruff voice dusting his hands, “I want you to put more power in your throw next time.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try but it’s not like it’s going to be easy, you may be short but it doesn't make you light,” was the answer he got back making the hairy man growl and Jubilee found herself laughing at the words. The sound echoed in the room and made both people turn to her.</p>
<p>Amara dug her elbow into her side making her stop, “Sorry,” she announced and tried pulling her Asian friend out of the room.</p>
<p>“Jubilee?”</p>
<p>Jubilee looked at the small girl that had overpowered this beast looking man. She took a step closer towards them. The girl's hair was up in a bun, she wore a black tank top and black shorts that went a little lower than mid thigh. Barley peeking through the bottom was some cursive writing.</p>
<p>“Laura!” Jubilee yelled, finally recognizing her. </p>
<p>“Hey, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Uh, taking a tour...kinda.”</p>
<p>“Let’s call it a night kid.” The man looked them over before starting to walk towards the exit. “We’ll pick this up later, just let me know what day to make sure I’m not at the shop.”</p>
<p>“Alright, and the passes I asked for?”</p>
<p>There was an annoyed grumble from him before, “They’ll be in the front.”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” She followed him until they got to the door, said goodbye to him and then turned to them. “So you guys were checking out the classrooms? Finally ready to try one out?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Amara pushed me to come check them out today but as our luck would have it there wasn’t any.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, we had a mandatory meeting today. What class were you hoping to try out?” She asked, turning to look at Amara. The way she smiled and looked away made her smirk, “Well the kickboxing class is only in the mornings on Tuesday’s so I don’t think you would have had luck finding what you wanted either way...”</p>
<p>“Hey did you really throw that guy over your shoulder?” Amara asked, ignoring her previous statement and changing the topic.</p>
<p>“Hmm, oh yeah. It seems like it’s hard but if you use your weight correctly and react at the right time it’s not so bad.”</p>
<p>“That sounded like it hurt,” Jubilee remarked remembering the smack she heard when she walked in. “Is he going to be alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah he’ll be fine, he owns the place so he’s used to a few hits. You guys want to stretch? I’ll show you some yoga moves while you’re here so you know, it wasn’t a complete waste coming,” she winked at Amara as she sat on the matted floor.</p>
<p>“That was Logan?”</p>
<p>Laura mumbled an “Mhmm” and got into a very uncomfortable looking position. One of her legs stretched out long behind her, while the other bended and pulled in towards her while her chest was up straight.</p>
<p>“Wow, you can throw people over your shoulders and sit like that...you’re talented huh?” Jubilee asked trying to get in the same position but failing miserably.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I actually just got thrown into instructing the yoga class. I used to be the kickboxing instructor until Roberto had to take over.”</p>
<p>“And you Kickbox too?” Jubilee added looking amazed.</p>
<p>Amara was focused on the other line she had said though and asked, “How come he had to take over?”</p>
<p>“One of the customers kept getting handsy with me so I made an example out of him,” was the simple non-embarrassed answer.</p>
<p>“Oh my god did you get in trouble?” Amara asked with wide eyes getting into the uncomfortable position with ease.</p>
<p>“Nah, he signed a waiver. I just had to change my teaching class. Hey, you got into that position nicely.”</p>
<p>“I’ve done ballet,” Amara answered in explanation.</p>
<p>“How come you had to change the class you were teaching? He was the one that was being innapropriate, you were just defending yourself.” Jubilee stated as she finally settled into the awkward position.</p>
<p>Laura shrugged, “Sadly I have a bit of a violent impulse so it was thought It’d be better if I dropped the class completely.”</p>
<p>“So your next preference was yoga?” </p>
<p>“Not really, it was more forced onto me.”</p>
<p>“They made you do it? Couldn’t you refuse?</p>
<p>“I mean I could have but I trust Logan’s judgment. He said it would do me good to do the yoga, help me get some inner peace...or some bullshit like that.”</p>
<p>“What did Roberto teach before?” Amara asked making the hazel green eyed girl smirk at her yet again.</p>
<p>“A CrossFit class, he still does, he just alternates days now. So, you guys are coming over this weekend right?”</p>
<p>“Where?” Amara asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“I hadn’t had the chance to tell her yet,” Jubilee remarked, wincing ready to get scolded by Amara.</p>
<p>“We’re having a party at our place, Roberto’s idea. Now that you know, are you guys coming?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think we have anything else to do,”Amara answered getting up and switching into the same position with the opposite leg.</p>
<p>“Don’t I have any say in this?” Jubilee asked, getting up from the position making her body do a lot of cracking sounds.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to go?” Amara asked, perking a brow.</p>
<p>“Well I didn’t say that either but...”</p>
<p>Amara shrugged, “Sounds like we’re going.”</p>
<p>Laura gave a small chuckle before getting up, “Great, I’ll let the boys know tonight...come on I’ll finish showing all the other classrooms so next time you know exactly where you’re going. Oh by the way Amara, this is the kick boxing room so you were in the right place...”</p>
<p>Amara turned red and started talking at a fast pace, denying looking for that room specifically. Jubilee and Laura laughed at her and proceeded out of the room, ignoring her as she ranted on.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Thursday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </p>
<p>Dark Eyes scanned the Scarlet Ink logo for a few seconds before taking the door handle and letting themselves in. He walked at a comfortable pace, looking at the new frames on the wall. It had been a while since they had last been here, at that time back then they had barely begun this little business and it hadn’t had so much furnishing inside. It seemed so much more legit now.</p>
<p>It was amazing how much could change in a year. How much growth could happen, then again he just had to look in a mirror to see the perfect example. After all, he had grown quite a bit in the last year and a half. He took a glance over his shoulder to see his partner in crime studying the new designs carefully, yes...a lot could change in a year and a half.</p>
<p>He continued his walk through the small hallway eventually ending up in the lobby.</p>
<p>“Hi! Welcome to Scarlet...” the pretty Asian girl they had met a few nights ago stopped recognizing them.</p>
<p>“Bonjour...” he greeted. The French words made everyone else behind the counter glance up at them.</p>
<p>There was a groan from one of them making him smirk. After a brief moment of eye contact her eyes went back to the client in her chair, “She’s not here so you’re just wasting your time,” she remarked as she wiped away fresh ink from the back she was working on. The words made him smile even wider and his eyes went over his shoulder once again to watch his companion.</p>
<p>John didn’t give her the satisfaction of a reaction, he just walked away and kept looking at the many different frames, but he knew the words probably made his visit pointless.</p>
<p>“Don’t know what you’re talking about, we just came by to see if you need us to get anything for the party this weekend,” Remy replied resting an elbow on the counter.</p>
<p>“Nah, we should be good.” It was Roberto who answered, lifting two fingers at them in greeting. Behind him Ray nodded at both men before disappearing to the storage room.</p>
<p>He nodded and his lips parted to answer but before he could the client that Laura was with squealed, “Is that Le Diable Blanc?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes it is...” Laura answered unimpressed.</p>
<p>Remy looked over to the woman, made eye contact and winked. The woman squealed yet again and he heard the whispered, “Oh my god he just winked at me!! He's so fine!”</p>
<p>“I need you to not move if you want this to come out nice,” Laura child.</p>
<p>The woman replied with sorries and Remy turned his gaze to the young Asian woman before him who was watching both him and John curiously.</p>
<p>“Petite, you have a piece of paper?” He found himself asking. She nodded and pulled out a blank page for him. He took it scribbled on it and then motioned for the orange haired man to do the same. They then cut the pieces they wrote on and crumbled them to toss them into the fishbowl on her desk.</p>
<p>“We’ll see you guys later this weekend,” he threw the Asian girl a charming smile and turned his back on the counter as Roberto called out bye to them. As they walked away he smirked hearing the “Can they do that?”</p>
<p>“Where to now?” John asked when they were back outside.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go check on my baby. I’ll meet you back at the hotel.”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget we’re taking Piotr to the airport.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>The reddish orange haired boy looked at him skeptically but nodded and seconds later they were walking down the street in opposite directions. A few minutes later Remy found himself waiting at a red light, the sign to his destination readable from where he stood.</p>
<p>‘LoRo Auto Parts’.</p>
<p>When the light finally switched to green he walked briskly towards the building stopping halfway to an open garage door. He eyed the scene carefully, his eyes following pale curves.</p>
<p>One of her legs was grounded, the combat boot pressed against the gravel firmly. The other leg was lifted on the leather seat making her shorts lift showing more of the creamy smooth skin. Her face was facing down looking at the meters, from where he stood she could see her messing with wires. He was too busy observing the scene he didn’t notice he was no longer alone until the gruff voice brought him back to his surroundings.</p>
<p>“What are you doing bub?”</p>
<p>He didn’t bother turning to the speaker, “Enjoying the view,” he answered without hesitation.</p>
<p>“You think that’s a smart idea?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see anything wrong with it, it’s mine after all.” The short man besides him stayed quiet making the auburn hair man smirk, “You know it’s one of a kind, that 2012 FLHR Road King is to die for.”</p>
<p>“It’s a very unique bike for sure. You should be careful though, it’s also a dangerous one. Play with it the wrong way  and you might get hurt.”</p>
<p>There was a chuckle, “Aww do you actually care about me Wolvie?” He asked, finally turning to grin at the short hairy man.</p>
<p>“Please I only tolerate you cause of ‘Ro.”</p>
<p>“Where is Stormy?”</p>
<p>“You and your stupid names,” was grumbled before a shrug, “Probably inside. I’m just getting back from checking on the gym.”</p>
<p>“Great, I’ll stop by inside before I head out.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Leave the pet names out here though gumbo...”</p>
<p>His grinned widened more at that and he watched him walk away without adding more. After a minute or so he turned back to his beloved motorcycle and walked towards it.</p>
<p>He stopped right next to it and without turning her southern drawl drowned any other sound. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I came to check on mon bebe.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” she answered and moved to straddle the bike. The way she moved made her shirt rise giving him a good view of her side and the letters that decorated it. Letters going down vertically.</p>
<p>Rogue</p>
<p>He watched Her hands go to the handles and she pressed on the brakes. “I guess it’s good timing, I’m just about done actually.”</p>
<p>He didn’t answer, just watched her carefully. The silence made her curious and she turned to him, her eyes met his before going to his tone arms. On one side was a skeleton wearing a crown, a playing card was in it’s hand. The king of hearts covered what she assumed would be a grin. Directly under it were poker chips, a pair of dice and other playing cards with the suites showing. They were all Ace of Spades. The tattoo took up the right half of his arm leaving the left side blank, it was not yet finished.</p>
<p>On the other arm was what told the world he was proud of who he was and where he was from.The bourbon street sign was barely visible with the shirt he wore but she knew it was there. The sign along with a masquerade ball mask went down his arm until it connected with the voodoo priest on his forearm. It stared at her, the dark red and black orbs glinted erriely thanks to the way the sun was shining on the Cajun. The tattoo ended at the back of his palm with a fleur de lys.*</p>
<p>She pulled her eyes away from all his ink. “So what are you guys really doing here? I know we’re the best garage in town but I doubt there isn’t a place in New Orleans that wouldn’t take just as good care of your ‘baby’.”</p>
<p>“Boss gave us the summer off but said if we could stay in town there’s some projects he has in mind that could be worth our while.”</p>
<p>“Projects.” she repeated looking pensive. “Pietro has that big show planned in a few months, ‘Nocturnal Madness’ and if I remember correctly the idea is to have bands compete.” He smiled at the answer. “But what would that matter, you can’t really participate, I mean you don’t even have half your band. Colossus is leaving today and Sabertooth won’t be caught dead performing at The Hg Lounge.”</p>
<p>“We’ll find a way,” he remarked confidently.</p>
<p>“You’re using the Brotherhood,” it was more of a statement than a question.</p>
<p>“I’m not using them, there’s nothing wrong with making a hybrid band. Other bands do it all the time.”</p>
<p>“Two negatives won’t make a positive, It’s not math.”</p>
<p>This made him chuckle, “Wow...well that was a little rude. Why so worried about us entering? Scared that the X-men can’t make the cut?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you get the memo? It’s X-Dolls now and believe me, there’s nothing to be worried about,” at the words her eyes traveled down the length of his body, her expression unimpressed. He chuckled at the action before nodding, and looking around at their surroundings. The noise of her fellow coworkers and pedestrians crossing the street were loud enough that she didn’t have to look. Instead her eyes stayed on him, her gaze intense, “He knows it’s not a good idea for him to be here, right?”</p>
<p>“Le cœur veut ce qu'il veut.” (The heart wants what it wants.)</p>
<p>“You mean his head wants what it wants,” her tone was hard. He didn’t give a verbal reply, just tilted his head to the side to look at her and smiled. She rolled her eyes, “If anything bad happens I'm going to break his face and probably yours too in the process.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like fun.”</p>
<p>She’s rolled her eyes at him again and started walking past him towards the building. “Wait here, I’ll get the release papers,” in a swift movement she threw his keys at him.</p>
<p>He caught them with ease, “Don’t bother, thanks for the tune up.” She stopped walking and folded her hands across her chest. “Are you going to Ray and Roberto’s this weekend?”</p>
<p>“Laura lives there too, so obviously.”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” he repeated. “I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” was the last thing said between them before she walked away. He watched her for a few seconds before walking over to his baby. A few minutes later the roar of the motor echoed through the air and he was gone.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </p>
<p>“Hey Jubilee…”</p>
<p>Jubilee looked over to Ray from where she was in Wanda’s station. Even though she was off she thought it’d be a good idea to top off the tattoos supplies so that she could be all ready in the morning. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“When did you make this appointment?”</p>
<p>The question forced her to stop what she was doing and head over to him. She expected the name he was pointing at to be under his name slots  but to her surprise it was actually under Wanda’s. She definitely recognized her own writing and the name considering that it had been an interesting and odd name to begin with. She mentally said the name in her mind, ‘Sinjin’.</p>
<p>“A few days ago,” she answered after a few seconds of thinking about it. “Why?”</p>
<p>His eyes stayed on the name but after a bit he shook his head,  “Oh nothing, I just noticed it because I was planning to ask her if I can just work a half day that day, but I wasn’t expecting her to already have an appointment scheduled.”</p>
<p>“Should I call and try to reschedule?”</p>
<p>“NO!” He answered loudly quickly and loudly, catching himself he cleared his throat, “Uh, no. I’ll just leave a note…” and with that he grabbed one of the blank sticky notes she had on the side. </p>
<p>She shrugged and turned to go back to her restocking duties, “I guess it’s a good thing I don’t have to call them. I don’t know why they made the appointment so far out but I’m guessing it must be important if they picked that specific date.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ray answered half listening, “Hey does Wanda still check her schedule or is she relying on your memory?”</p>
<p>“A little of both.”</p>
<p>“Cool, what do I need to do to get those same privileges?” he asked as he placed the sticky with random gibberish on the name he had been so interested in.</p>
<p>“Don’t be dumb, you’re all getting those privledges. I memorize all your schedules,” she responded proudly.</p>
<p>He gave a low chuckle and closed the book while mentally looking forward to that date a month away. Well, that was if John would survive until then.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Sunday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </p>
<p>Jubilee swung on her toes back and forth as she watched Wanda count the money that had been collected that day. Behind them, the other three were getting their stations ready to leave. It was 1pm on Sunday, they usually worked the full day but due to the party Wanda was closing the shop early so they had time to go get ready.</p>
<p>“So weird question but is it normal for people to have a party on a Sunday night?” She pondered out loud. “I mean isn’t Saturday the best way to go?”</p>
<p>“Not for us, a lot of the people we’re inviting are actually off Mondays and for those who aren’t...well, they’ll live,” Roberto responded with a grin.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Wanda interrupted before the Asian girl could answer. “Do me a favor and just hand me an envelope...”</p>
<p>Jubilee nodded and turned quickly,  in the process her chair bumped into the sapphire eyed beauty causing her to move forward unexpectedly prompting her to crash into an open water bottle. The clear liquid spilt over the desk and her arm.</p>
<p>“Shit! Sorry! Sorry sorry” Jubilee cried out.</p>
<p>“It’s fine it’s fine!” Wanda answered, moving things out of the vicinity of the running liquid. Laura came over a few seconds with a towel to help. Within a minute the mess was easily cleaned up, the only thing still dripping being Wanda's armband. “Fuck...” she mumbled as she held it over a trashcan.</p>
<p>“You have a spare?” Laura asked, making sure the desk was dry with the towel.</p>
<p>“Yeah in my office  but if I go like this I’m gonna drip all over the hallway and make a mess,” she answered looking annoyed. She gave a big sigh and then slowly started to peel it off.</p>
<p>Jubilee had been too preoccupied moving the container to a place where it wouldn’t be knocked over to notice right away. She saw the black, reddish orange color through her peripherals but didn’t pay it any mind, Wanda’s area was in that direction and the picture of John’s arm on fire always stood out. It wasn’t until she saw the picture move that she turned to see why the frame was moving and it was then that her eyes widened.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the picture that was moving. Wanda was shaking her arm making sure it was dry, the black and red flames that went from her wrist to her magic tattoo mid forearm had no water trail.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back. Wrap it up though so we can get the hell out of here.”</p>
<p>“Kay,” Laura responded as the young Asian girl nodded. Her brown eyes stayed looking forward at her arm and stayed forward even as she left making them go to the back wall where the identical flames on the muscular arm were.</p>
<p>She then turned to Laura who looked at the picture and then at her, “I told you there was history.”</p>
<p>Behind the shorter girl the boys were looking at her with interest. “What?” She asked.</p>
<p>“You said shit.” Ray answered.</p>
<p>“We were beginning to think you were some kind of saint,” Roberto teased. She shook her head at them but didn’t give a verbal reply. Her eyes went back to the picture on Wanda's wall and she wondered about the history that everyone kept mentioning.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Later  O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </p>
<p>“Ahh I’ve never been to an adult party before!”</p>
<p>“Can you not call it that. First off all that’s not something cool to say out loud, second of all it sounds kind of dirty...”</p>
<p>“Dirty how?”</p>
<p>“Adult party Mara?” Jubilee asked pointedly. Amara looked confused for a few seconds before it dawned on her. Her mouth went into an O in realization before her brows furrowed inwards in distaste. “Anyway we’ve been to the club and if that’s not an adult party I don’t know what is.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been to parties before I’m just wondering if it’s the same as those.”</p>
<p>“Well what did you do at normal parties?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, truth or dare...”</p>
<p>“How long ago were these parties?”</p>
<p>“Shut up! You know how my parents are, this is the first co-ed party they’re letting me attend and they’re pretty much only letting me come cause you’re with me and they have no idea there’s gonna be boys.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god Mara I don’t know what kind of life you’ve been living but we need to get you out more this summer.”</p>
<p>“You talk like you’ve experienced a lot of things.”</p>
<p>“I come from Beverly Hills, believe me when I say I have,” the Asian girl stated. “Oh this is it,” she added stopping in front of a door in the apartment complex they were in. Amara stopped walking besides her and they both just stared at the door.</p>
<p>“Ok...now what?”</p>
<p>“Well I guess we knock...” Jubilee answered and after a few seconds of hesitation tapped on the door.</p>
<p>They both heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and soon the door opened. Jubilee couldn’t help but let her eyes wander up and down the figure.</p>
<p>Ray, standing tall at his six feet, wore black pants and a white T-shirt. The color of the shirt  was an odd sight on him because she had only ever seen him in dark colors at work, but the brightness of it did an amazing job in bringing out the blue ink of his tattoo. His orange bangs which were usually spiked up were styled sideways against his forehead in a casual way. She hated admitting to herself that he looked good but, well...he looked good.</p>
<p>His steel orbs widened a fraction as he looked from one girl to the other, “...Hey...”</p>
<p>“Hi” both girls answered at the same time looking at each other afterwards.</p>
<p>“Uh what are you guys doing here?”</p>
<p>“You said five right?” Jubilee asked and looked at her phone to check the time. 4:55. They were punctual.</p>
<p>Ray's mouth parted to speak but before he could get anything out another familiar voice was heard behind him.</p>
<p>“Who is it? Is it Laura? Does she need help?” Roberto appeared suddenly behind him. His confused expression turned into a bright smile after catching sight of Amara. “Hey! You guys are early!”</p>
<p>Jubilee shifted her weight from one foot to the other, “You said five right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but you know, people are always fashionably late. We weren’t expecting anyone for an hour or so...”</p>
<p>“...Oh...” Jubilee deadpanned at the information and she felt Amara tense besides her.</p>
<p>Roberto chuckled at them, “You guys are cute! We’ll come on in, I guess we could always use the help,” as he finished the words he turned around and walked deeper into the apartment. After a few seconds Ray snapped out of his daze and stepped to the side so they could enter.</p>
<p>“I guess, welcome to our home,” he remarked. Both girls entered and didn’t turn back as the door closed behind them.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O TBC O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope the few of your reading this are enjoying it as much as I am! Thanks so much for sticking around and I’ll see you next month! Feel free to let me know all your theories! I definitely know what’s going on but I’d love to see what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Accidental Hand Holding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Parties are meant for fun not awkward moments right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Since you guys are early you won’t mind helping out will you?”</p>
<p>Jubilee and Amara followed Roberto in with Ray behind them. The walls were pretty plain, the only thing really standing out being a frame in the living room, it was a big X circled, almost a complete copy of Laura’s tattoo.</p>
<p>“Amara, why don’t you help me set things up here, Jubilee can help Ray in the kitchen. If we leave it to him he’ll just burn everything to a crisp...” Roberto laughed hysterically after the words.</p>
<p>Jubilee turned to Ray to see him roll his eyes but he turned without answering and headed towards a hallway some feet away. She followed giving Amara a small wave and sly smile making her friend blush.</p>
<p>When they reached the hallway Jubilee noticed it went two separate ways.</p>
<p>“The kitchen and patio door are this way, bedrooms are that way,” Ray stated, watching her glance from side to side.</p>
<p>She nodded and started to follow him as he led the way to the kitchen, “So i'm guessing you're not a good cook?”</p>
<p>“Why? Cause of  what Roberto said?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, isn’t that what he was getting at?”</p>
<p>“No, he was making a horrible pun with my last name,” he looked over his shoulder at her, “it’s Crisp.”</p>
<p>“Ohhhh...” she answered and gave a smile while biting her lip.</p>
<p>He eyed the movement carefully before turning away, “Go ahead....laugh...”</p>
<p>She stopped biting her lip and let a giggle escape, “it wasn’t a horrible joke.”</p>
<p>“If you say so,” he answered as they reached the kitchen. There were many large bowls out on the counters.</p>
<p>“Soooo...what’s on the menu?” she asked while she watched him reach a counter and grab two cloth items from the counter top. </p>
<p>“Pizza,” he answered and his arm stretched out to her giving her one of the items he grabbed. She stared at it curiously for a moment before looking up to see him put on the second item. Her eyebrow perked as she read the writing on the black apron, ‘Mr. Good Looking Is Cooking’.</p>
<p>He caught her gaze and groned, “It’s Roberto’s,” he mumbled before continuing with, “We kind of want to set up so that everyone can make their own mini pizza. So we’re gonna set up a bar with the ingredients they want as toppings. Before we do that though we have to get the dough ready and that’s where we’re both going to have to work together,” he walked over to the biggest bowl.  As he walked away she put on the apron he had handed and her eyes went down to read the wording upside down, ‘When I say the kitchen is closed, I mean it’s fucking closed.’ There was a Knife in the middle and she realized how easy it was to see her shortest co-worker wearing it.</p>
<p>“The way I’m setting it up is I multiplied a recipe a few times so there’s enough dough. It’s a lot of stuff so I’ll have you help me with the mixing and then when we’re done you can start setting up the ingredients in separate bowls while I roll out the dough.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get to it, before other people decide to be on time too...”</p>
<p>She watched him smirk and she found herself biting her lip for completely different reasons. She then watched him go to the sink to wash his hand, he motioned for her to do the same which she did before they went back to the bowl. Flour, dry yeast, salt, sugar, olive oil and water were poured into it and his hands went inside.</p>
<p>He moved them around before looking up at her, “What are you waiting for? An invitation?”</p>
<p>“Oh, when you said help you mix you meant...help you mix,” she murmured embarrassed.</p>
<p>He gave a low chuckle, “Yeah. You do that half and I’ll do this.”</p>
<p>She nodded and they went to work mixing the ingredients together. It wasn’t until a few minutes later when he asked “You know this song?” That she even realized music was playing and she was humming.</p>
<p>“Yeah, this is one of my favorites actually.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yup, why? I don’t seem the type?” She asked, throwing the words he had said to her days ago back into his face.</p>
<p>His eyes glazed over her. When Laura had bought her apron she had gotten it in a petite size due to her height issue, because of this it fit Jubilee well around the waist but barely touched mid thigh making her black and yellow plaid skirt sway as she mixed her half. One of her white and black converse was tapping along the beat of the song. His eyes traveled upwards from the dancing shoe to look at the small patch of skin that was exposed between her black knee high stocking and her skirt. The black shirt she wore was loose on her and tucked in, the bateau collar hid her collar bone but let her gold chain glimmer beautifully against the dark color. She had rolled up the long sleeves when they had started mixing and every once in a while when she turned the dough over he could see the yellow nail polish.  “Not really,” he finally answered, “ But I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”</p>
<p>Her mouth opened to answer but before anything could come out the moment was interrupted.</p>
<p>“Well well, what do we have here?”</p>
<p>Jubilee didn’t miss the way Ray’s posture tensed as his eye left hers to look over her shoulder. “Hey Tabby, what do you need?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, I thought you might need help but it looks like you have it covered. It’s interesting how you don’t like people getting close and here you are so close with a stranger.”</p>
<p>Jubilee could feel the animosity a mile away. She started to pull her hands out of the bowl but before she could go very far, Ray hands found hers keeping her in place. She watched and wondered how he could keep such a nonchalant expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I guess she is a stranger to you huh? Tabitha this is Jubilee, she’s our new shop girl. Been there a few weeks. Jubilee, this is Tabitha, our roommate.”</p>
<p>Jubilee inwardly cringed at the emphasis on ‘roommate’ before looking over her shoulder and offering a smile to a pretty, short haired blonde. “Hi...”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Was the short answer as blue eyes went from one to the other.</p>
<p>Ray finally looked away, his hands massaged at her own to make it look as if he was kneading the dough, but he was obviously still trying to keep her in place. “What time is Bobby heading over.”</p>
<p>Jubilee looked away to look at their hands inside the bowl, his movements were pretty much making it look like she herself was kneading the dough too.</p>
<p>“In like half an hour, I don’t think we’re staying long.”</p>
<p>“Sucks, make sure you guys eat before you go.”</p>
<p>There was no answer after that but she heard footsteps start to fade.</p>
<p>After a minute he let her go, “Sorry about her, she likes to be dramatic.”</p>
<p>“Hmm...” she answered and started helping really knead the dough. After a few seconds she couldn’t help her curiosity, “So roommate and ex girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“That obvious?”</p>
<p>“Kind of. Are you still...”</p>
<p>“Oh hell no.” He gave a small chuckle, “Tabby needs a lot of attention.”</p>
<p>“And that’s something you couldn’t provide?</p>
<p>“...No.” The room got quiet, the song in the background slow and melodic. After a bit he added, “But it’s alright, she has someone now who can do that for her.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, it doesn’t make you sad?”</p>
<p>He looked at her, her eyes were on the white mix, downcast and almost sad themselves, “You get that I broke up with her right?”</p>
<p>She looked up to meet his gaze and she felt her face heat up. He laughed and kept kneading the dough, neither of them flinching any time their hands made contact.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p>
<p>“Looks good!” Roberto remarked looking around the room. They had rearranged some of the furniture to make more space and blew up some balloons, sticking some to the walls and letting others roam around on the floor. “Thanks for your help.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wait here, I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>He left in the direction Jubilee had gone with Ray. As she waited her eyes roamed the room yet again. Opposite of them on the tv stand were pictures. Some of the figures she was able to recognize from the night at the club but there were some she didn’t know.</p>
<p>As she was inspecting a group photo he came back, a water and cupcake in hand. He handed them to her.</p>
<p>“Hard work deserves rewards,” he remarked with a smile and watched as she looked at the sweet, her lips in a straight line. “What’s wrong? Don’t like chocolate?”</p>
<p>“Hmm? Oh no, chocolates great, it's just...I’m kind of on a strict diet.”</p>
<p>“Really?” He asked and his eyes took her in from head to toe. “Well I don’t think you need it but if it makes you happy,” he took the cupcake from her hand and bit at the side.</p>
<p>She watched him with soft eyes, thinking he looked adorable. There was definitely a boyish charm to him and she found watching him distracted her so it was easy to ignore the way her stomach rumbled.</p>
<p>He must have heard it because he turned to face her, his lips parted but before he could say anything the doorbell rang making him get up and head towards the door. As soon as it opened there were multiple voices. Amara found herself getting up to greet the new comers and lucky for her it was familiar faces.</p>
<p>“Amara, hey! You guys made it after all. I wondered if Jubilee might back out,” Laura greeted walking in with a grocery bag in her arms almost covering her whole face.</p>
<p>“She seemed like she wanted when she got home but here we are.”</p>
<p>She nodded and would have replied but the line behind her was getting louder as the other young adults argued back and forth. Amara laughed and watched as Pietro, Wanda, Anna and Kurt passed by them giving her small greetings as they went by.</p>
<p>“They got here when I did so I put them to work. I better go put this away and make sure they don’t ruin anything in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>She walked away with her grocery bag afterwards and within seconds Roberto took her spot. “I guess let the fun begin,” he remarked and motioned for her to go ahead.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </p>
<p>Jubilee and Amara laughed good naturedly as Kurt finished his story. Apparently a lot of the people at this party did have quite a history, which led to many many embarrassing stories featuring some of her coworkers. </p>
<p>“Oh, here’s a good video…”</p>
<p>Someone handed Jubilee a phone, a video was loaded up already, she just needed to press the play button. Amara pressed up against her to watch as well as she pressed play. As soon as she did music started to play, it was an upbeat pop rock type of beat and the petite Asain found herself nodding with the beat. She then let out an excited yelp that made Amara move her head away from here. </p>
<p>“It’s you guys!” she exclaimed excitedly glancing over to Ray and Roberto who were watching from a seat a few feet away.</p>
<p>Kurt moved closer to take a look at the video himself, “Oh yeah, this is a good song...ohh look there’s me! And there I am again...and there...there…”</p>
<p>He kept going but was eventually zoned out as both girls kept watching. Kurt was definitely in the video, beating at  the drums like the pro he was. Roberto was on a guitar a few feet besides him and on the other side was Ray on keyboards. The singer was a blond, a blond that was actually sitting across the room from then with another blonde on his lap.</p>
<p>Jubilee looked up and smiled briefly at Tabitha but the girl didn’t return the gesture making both of Jubile’s eyebrows rise and looking back down to the video. She could take a hint.</p>
<p>“But you guys don’t do this anymore than?” Amara asked her eyes, staring at the tan guitarist.</p>
<p>“No, this is when our name was the X-men, both the guys and girls sang.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Jubilee asked tilting her head, eyes still on the screen.</p>
<p>“Management was wanting to go in a way poppier direction and not everyone was onboard. It was easier to change the name to X-dolls and make it an all girls group with us staying around to play instruments.”</p>
<p>“That’s a shame,” Amara whispered and watched as Roberto jumped up and down with guitar in hand in the video. Her lips curled upwards and she gave a small chuckle at the antics.</p>
<p>“Ok ok. I think  that’s enough of that,” he remarked and took the phone away to give to its rightful owner. “Can we move onto other things? And can it be something that does not embarrass me please?”</p>
<p>“What was embarrassing about that video? I thought we all looked pretty good,” Kurt mused.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t talking about the video, I was talking about your last story.” Roberto replied before taking a bite out of his pizza.</p>
<p>“Like that totally doesn’t sound like any fun.”</p>
<p>Amara giggled at the perky brown haired girl that had been introduced to them earlier that night, Kitty Pryde. At the moment she was sitting casually on the lap of a good looking brown haired guy. Jubilee was able to place him as one of the members of Pietro’s band, the Brotherhood of Mutants.</p>
<p>“No, he’s right. You guys have been laying it thick on them tonight,” a beautiful redhead with green eyes remarked as she tilted her head to the side and rested it on a shoulder of a brown haired man with ruby sunglasses on.</p>
<p>“Of course we need to pick on him and Ray! It’s their party so don’t they get the honors?” It was the blond boy who had been singing in the video that spoke.</p>
<p>“Like that means we need to tell embarrassing stories about Laura and Tabby to Bobby. You probably have some good ones, care to share?”</p>
<p>Bobby took a quick glance at the girl on his lap and then shook his head, “Nevermind I’m good.” </p>
<p>A few of them laughed before Jean fixed them with a kind smile, “What about you guys? Have anything fun or interesting to share?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Jubilee answered, shrugging. </p>
<p>Amara shook her head besides her, “Me neither, but it’s ok cause I think I’d rather just listen to your guys stories. So how did you guys decide to make such a large band? And how do you even keep count if who’s turn it is to perform?”</p>
<p>“Professor Xavier, he’s the founder of the X-Dolls but he’s also a teacher at the institute, scouted most of us from school. A lot of us were in music, dance or theater classes and he saw potential in our gifts so he sought us out and let us know of his vision and most of us went for it. Every once in a while he scouts in other schools, that’s how he found Laura who’s our last recruit.”</p>
<p>“How many of you are there?” Amara asked looking around at the large group they were with.</p>
<p>“Laura makes the 23rd, it’s rare we’re all together now. We have members in London who are doing big things over there. As far as performances we have a schedule but of course things come up. What’s nice about our big numbers is there’s always back up,” Jean answered proudly.</p>
<p>“Do you guys have any skills in those areas? Singing or dancing?” It was the man besides her who spoke, Scott Summers.</p>
<p>“Haha, the only singing I do is in the shower,” Jubilee answered.</p>
<p>“You any good? You should think about maybe auditioning.”</p>
<p>“You’ll make it, they take anyone!” Came a yell from across the room.</p>
<p>Jean and Scott glared at the silver haired man who had yelled before turning back to smile at the younger girls.</p>
<p>“The process isn’t hard and even if you don’t think you’re great we can take you as a background vocalist or dancer.”</p>
<p>There was a snigger under the pink dressed girl in their group. Kitty elbowed her boyfriend making him stop laughing but Jubilee watched him  throw a smirk at Pietro. This is what made her realize how apart they all were. Even though it seemed like everyone was on pretty amicable terms, the bands were in their own groups.</p>
<p>The X-men were at the far corner closest to the exit. The brotherhood was by the corner that led to the hallway towards the kitchen and the Acolytes were sitting at a different corner but were closer to the outer group. It was an interesting dynamic, there were of course a few members throughout them that walked around speaking to everyone but still, she found this very curious.</p>
<p>“So what do you guys think? Ever want to give it a shot? The Hg Lounge does a karaoke night...”</p>
<p>Jubilee got brought back to her current situation with those words. “Oh I don’t know about that...”</p>
<p>“You should! That sounds super fun! We need to choose a night and all do it,” Roberto exclaimed, making many others in their group agree and start calling out times they were available. Jubilee smiled weakly while thinking ‘no way’. Her eyes wandered around them stopping when they met an amused steel gaze. He broke the contact after a few seconds deciding to walk over to Remy and John without giving any input to them joking about possibly joining their huge group. She didn’t know if she should be happy or not about that. She sighed and looked around at the large enthusiastic, it was almost time for some fresh air.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p>
<p>Wanda didn’t turn when she heard the screen door to the apartment entrance open. She didn’t bother turning even when the person spoke.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d find you out here but I did not expect to find you smoking.”</p>
<p>Her answer to that was taking a puff of her cigarette and blowing smoke out.</p>
<p>“You only smoke when you’re stressed, want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>Her head shook, “There’s nothing to talk about.”</p>
<p>“Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”</p>
<p>Wanda smirked, “I'm not sneaking into your room to cry over a guy.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Anna remarked going over to the other girl and turning so that her back leaned on the rail her step sister was leaning on. “It’s been years since I’ve done that!”</p>
<p>“And thank god for that, I like my sleep thanks.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s a good thing they don’t hand out good sister awards cause you wouldn’t be getting one.”</p>
<p>Wanda smirked and took a puff of the cigarette. After a few minutes of silence Anna twisted so that her arms were leaning on the rail too.</p>
<p>“So I’ve been told that the Acolytes will be staying for Nocturnal Madness.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, who told you that?”</p>
<p>“Just a random little birdie. Nocturnal isn’t until mid August. You think you'll be able to be around him that long?” Wanda released a cloud of smoke. Noticing that her question was being ignored Anna went to ask another, “Are you even going to talk…”</p>
<p>The question weny unfinished as the door behind them opened and giggles and laughter exploded from the inside of the building disturbing the comfortable silence they had made. Neither goth girl turned to see who it was that was now joining them.</p>
<p>“Hey! There you are! I was wondering where you went! The guys in your crowd are wild!”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Wanda asked, giving Jubilee a quick glance over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well one of the guys is really messed up...I don’t know if it’s just alcohol that they’ve had but he's pretty much stripping,” Jubilee answered as Amara tooka step to stand beside her.</p>
<p>Wanda's eyes narrowed and she turned her gaze back to the empty street in front of the building, “Are you fucken shitting me? Is it really hard for him to at least pretend he’s sober!”</p>
<p>It got quiet after the angry outburst until a voice neither of the goths were expecting sayed, “I haven’t even drank.”</p>
<p>Both pairs of eyes widened, Wanda stayed looking forward, her cigarette threatening to slip from in between her fingers. Anna didn’t hesitate turning though and gazed in surprise at the duo that appeared behind Jubilee and Amara.</p>
<p>Remy Lebeau gazed at them pensively while John's lips were curled in a frown, his piercing blue eyes set on the dark raven hair.</p>
<p>Jubilee and Amara looked like deers caught in headlights. They weren’t sure what it was they had accidentally caused but the posture on all the older young adults let them know it wasn’t anything good.</p>
<p>“Going somewhere?” Anna asked, eyeing them all carefully, as if trying to figure out if the group was together.</p>
<p>“Heading to a bar, the female company we find there might be more welcoming,” Remy remarked his eyes shifting to the scarlet cladded female as well.</p>
<p>“How sad, you’ll be missed,” Anna remarked not sounding sad at all. “You’re going too?” She asked, turning her attention to the girls. Remy smirked at the assumption as both girls shook their heads.</p>
<p>“No we were just trying to get away from the crazy guy! He was trying to start a dance party and was heading over to us.”</p>
<p>Anna perked a brow, “Who is it?”</p>
<p>“Jamie,” Remy answered and started walking past them all. “A bientot.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah, if he was drinking he’s a light weight so I guess he could be starting a ruckus, then again he has enough energy to do that without drinking…” Anna commented to no one in particular.</p>
<p>As she spoke, John followed Remy. While passing the sapphire eyed girl he mumbled, “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed, “In order to confide in someone you have to trust them.”</p>
<p>The dark blue connected with the sapphire for what seemed like an awkward eternity to everyone else but was a mere few seconds. He broke the intense glare by turning and without saying anything else he and Remy made their way towards the parked cars outside.</p>
<p>When they were gone from sight Wanda sighed, took a puff of her cigarette before crushing it on the rail and made her way inside.</p>
<p>Anna followed her with her emerald orbs before looking at the younger girl, “There’s...”</p>
<p>“History, yeah I keep getting told,” Jubilee finished for her.</p>
<p>Anna’s lips twitched up a little, “Oh yeah? Who’s talking?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say anyone’s talking. It’s just noticeable that you all go back, well that and...I saw her tattoo.”</p>
<p>“She took off her band?”</p>
<p>“Kind of got it wet.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Anna turned around and rested her forearms in the rail. “She did the tattoo on his arm.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s on her wall at the shop.”</p>
<p>“She did his and then had hers done shortly after. They were dating at the time.”</p>
<p>“Wow, to get a matching tattoo it must have been a special connection...or” Amara eyes widened, “Please don’t tell me it was a, dated for a week, got drunk and got matching tattoo stories.”</p>
<p>Anna laughed at this, “No it wasn’t anything that bad. They actually dated since high school...”</p>
<p>“Oh,” the dark skinned girl answered and glanced at Jubilee picking up the same vibe from her as she felt. Don’t ask any more questions.</p>
<p>“So I hate to ask but are you guys really sisters? I don’t see a resemblance,” Jubilee asked, changing the topic.</p>
<p>“We’re step siblings. My mother married her father. They were on and off high school sweethearts, lost touch after graduating cause they moved to different places and at some point found themselves back here. Rekindled what they had and got married while I was in junior high. We all went to the same elementary when we moved back here though so we already knew each other.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s a cute love story. I mean marrying your highschool sweetheart...that sucks that they had that time apart.” Amara remarked with a dreamy look.</p>
<p>Anna shrugged, “Maybe, but I believe distance gives you perspective. I mean if you really want something you eventually come back to it you know? Plus if they hadn’t drifted apart we wouldn’t be here now.”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s true,” Amara nodded.</p>
<p>“So where did you guys grow up? Cause I can’t help but notice that you have a southern accent and Kurt...doesn’t.”</p>
<p>“I grew up in Caldecott Mississippi,” Anna answered and stretched her arm out so that they could see the back of her forearm. There were numbers, coordinates to be exact. My mother adopted me when I was five. Kurt was being raised by his father in Germany at the time. He left him back in my mothers care when we were seven. So I guess to answer the question, no we’re not really blood related but we’ve been together long enough that it’s just natural to call them my siblings. I mean we’re still all at home as it is too...”</p>
<p>“You all still live at home?” Jubilee asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“Yup, haha is it that surprising? Do we look that old?”</p>
<p>“No not at all, you guys all look young but with Wanda and Pietro having their own business I just assumed you were all on your own.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, Eric, my step father funds  all the businesses. I mean they make their own money out of it so yes we could all move out but at this time we’re almost never home. The other three go to business classes in the morning and work most of the rest of the day at their business. It feels like a waste to get your own place just to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Wow, business school? They’re really busy then.”</p>
<p>“It’s the conditions they got that came with the business. If they want the papers for them they have to prove that they can manage it. It’s pretty much all a big test right now but it should work out. Both the parlor and lounge are making money.”</p>
<p>“You said all three, your brother Kurt runs something too?”</p>
<p>“He’s a chef. He handles Brunch at the Mercury Lounge on the weekends. Pietro needs a partner because he works with Eric as well and will eventually run the family business along with the club.”</p>
<p>“So when you say you guys are busy you really mean you guys are busy.”</p>
<p>Anna nodded while Amara shifted her body weight, “So they’re running all that, what do you do?”</p>
<p>Jubilee glowered at her dark skinned friend but Anna just laughed at the question. “I’m the black sheep in the family, so naturally I just do whatever the fuck I want to. They wanted me to attend a few college classes but nothing catches my attention as far as future goals. I work at the auto shop across the street from the tattoo shop, Loro Auto Parts.”</p>
<p>“Oh it’s that place next to the gym.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You like cars,” Jubilee stated.</p>
<p>“I like bikes actually.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you’ll make a career out of that.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but I like it as more of a hobby. I think I just want to save money and travel, but I guess we’ll see.” </p>
<p>Jubilee’s mouth parted to comment but before she could say anything there was a loud slam and the door to the apartment open. </p>
<p>The blond lanky boy from the brotherhood came crashing through it. He picked himself up, dusted himself and went back towards the apartment yelling “Aw baby cakes don’t be like that.”</p>
<p>Anna looked over her shoulder and frowned, “Let’s go back inside, you’re missing a show and I need to make sure Wanda doesn’t kill anyone.”</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p>
<p>Jubilee yawned and looked around the now empty room. It was well past eleven and to be honest she had no idea while she was still here, oh wait a minute yes she did. She was still here because her best friend slash roommate was outside chit chatting with the gorgeous Brazilian boy she had been eyeing at the gym for a few months now. I guess it was a good thing she had forced her to apply at Scarlet Ink because then maybe they would have never connected.</p>
<p>At the moment she wished they had not connected though because she was so ready to go home and sleep but she was being forced to wait. All the other guests had slowly left and somehow they were the last two. As far as the other host, none were insight so she was completely alone in the living room.</p>
<p>Roberto was of course outside speaking to Amara, Laura had gone to walk out the Maximoff-Darkholme siblings and she actually had no idea where Ray had gone off to.</p>
<p>She looked around again as if waiting for someone to magically appear out of thin air, of course no one did. What she did see a lot of though, was trash. Bottles of beer and soda on the floor along with wrappers from candy and chips, plates discarded after pizzas were eaten. There was a mess everywhere. She found herself getting up and finding an empty trash bag, all her cleaning up from work must have rubbed off on her personal life because she couldn’t stand looking at the mess.</p>
<p>She started grabbing everything in sight, throwing it into the bag. At some point while she was crawling on the floor she saw that a bottle had rolled into the hallway. Only the bottom portion was visible so her hand reached out for it and once it was holding on to it she nearly jumped out of her skin as a hand enveloped her own.</p>
<p>Her eyes glanced up and met familiar steel orbs. His eyes were wide and after a few seconds, the warmth of his hands left hers.</p>
<p>“Hey, I thought everyone was gone.”</p>
<p>Jubilee smiled and picked up the bottle, “I wish I was gone, not that I didn’t have a good time, I'm just tired.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, then why are you still here?”</p>
<p>“Your roommate has charmed mine, they’re still taking.”</p>
<p>“Oh oh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ray glanced behind her to look into the living room.</p>
<p>“Have you been cleaning?” She nodded, “You didn’t have to do that.”</p>
<p>“I needed to find something to do.”</p>
<p>“You’re so weird,” he muttered and went to sit against the wall of the hallway.</p>
<p>She followed suit and crawled towards him to sit besides him. “Who said there was anything wrong with weird?”</p>
<p>He lips curled at the words, “Nobody I guess. So you had a good time?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! The pizza was really good.”</p>
<p>“We really know how to stir that dough huh?”</p>
<p>She nodded and watched him dig into his pocket to take out his usual little black vape box. It was the first time she was really looking at it and noticed the blue electricity streaks on it. She looked from it to the arm she was closest too to see the resemblance.</p>
<p>Her thoughts were on the significance of it but instead of asking what was really on mind her mouth parted and she stated, “You have really fun friends.”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean you’re all so different but the mixture of your personalities makes it a fun environment.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, we all met up through being in the X-men. There’s times we can’t stand each other but at the end of the day the fact that we have a common interest keeps us together.”</p>
<p>“Well I think that’s awesome.”</p>
<p>“If you feel that way about it you should think of doing the karaoke thing...” he brought the box up to his lips and blew the smoke opposite of her. “They might think you’re good enough to join...”</p>
<p>The smell of mint invaded her personal space, “I don’t know, I don’t see the point to be honest...”</p>
<p>“How come?”</p>
<p>“Well I’m only here for the summer so what would be the point?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “To have fun? To say you were part of a band? I mean what do you have to lose?”</p>
<p>The words stuck a cord in her. What would she have to lose? She asked herself as she watched him take another hit of his vape. Her eyes focused on his lip, his piercing shining in the low light they were in. He felt her watching, his dark grayish blue eyes went to her own lips.</p>
<p>“Do you want to try it?” He asked shifting closer to her.</p>
<p>“Uh....I don’t think so. I’ve tried other stuff like drinking and weed but I don’t think nicotine appeals to me.”</p>
<p>He grinned, “It’s zero percent. I mean it’s still not healthy but,” he shrugged again, “I like the smell and the taste. There’s a lot of different flavors you can get.” He took another puff of it but instead of blowing it the opposite direction, he blew it, not directly at her but at an angle towards her.</p>
<p>Sure enough that mint smell got stronger. She looked at the circle that he had created with interest while he said, “You don’t have to though. It’s not everyone’s thing...”</p>
<p>As he finished she stretched her arm towards him, palm open.</p>
<p>“You sure?” He asked looking at the small fingers in front of him carefully.</p>
<p>Her shoulders shrugged upwards, “I believe in trying everything at least once.”</p>
<p>His lips curled upwards and she felt that knot in her stomach return. There was something about that smile of his that always had this effect in her. Maybe it was the fact that it was a rare appearance for him.  His hand moved forward and like when they had both reached for the soda bottle and they had stirred the pizza dough together, their hands connected, making her ignore the small spark she felt.</p>
<p>Before she could take the vape box they heard laughter from the kitchen. She pulled her hand back and looked to see Amara and Roberto coming in from the back patio door.</p>
<p>When Amara caught sight of her she smiled brightly, “Ready to go?”</p>
<p>Jubilee rolled her eyes at her, “Are you?” She asked, looking at her pointedly. Amara blushes beautifully and stuttered a yes. Roberto who stood besides her didn't make any comment, instead he looked at the pair on the floor with a perked eyebrow and a suggestive smirk making Ray roll his own eyes at his roommate before pressing against the wall to get up.</p>
<p>Jubilee got up as well and turned away to look at the tall boy beside her, “Maybe next time,” she remarked turning to the box in his hand.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he repeated.</p>
<p>“Let us walk you guys out. You sure you don’t need a ride home?”</p>
<p>“No, my drivers here for us.”</p>
<p>“Driver?” Ray asked, perking a brow and turning to Roberto who shrugged making him add, “Fancy.”</p>
<p>“So I’ll see you Tuesday?” Roberto asked, ignoring his roommate as they made their way to the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Amara answered with a sweet smile looking over her shoulder at him. Before Jubilee could inquire as to what they meant the door opened and Laura walked in almost bumping into them on their way out.</p>
<p>“You guys are leaving?” Amara and Jubilee nodded.</p>
<p>“You were outside?” Roberto asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was just walking Wanda and Anna out. I’m dead tired now so I’m taking a shower and calling it a night. Bye you guys thanks for coming, Jubilee, I’ll see you Tuesday.”</p>
<p>“Night,” they all called out to her and watched her walk away. Afterwards they all stared at each other awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess that night is for you guys too...”</p>
<p>“Guess so.” Jubilee nodded while Amara answered.</p>
<p>“Get home safe,” Roberto added with a smile.</p>
<p>“That’s the plan,” she answered smiling.</p>
<p>“Oh god how long is this goodbye going to take?” Jubilee asked already a few steps into the hallway.</p>
<p>That made Ray who had been watching behind Roberto with an annoyed look, chuckle. “I got you,” he commented and started closing the door.</p>
<p>A final goodbye was uttered and Jubilee waved while she waited for Amara to catch up to her. When she did she gave her a sly smile.</p>
<p>“So what’s this about Tuesday?”</p>
<p>“Oh ah...I said I’d go try out the kickboxing class.”</p>
<p>“I thought those were in the morning.”</p>
<p>“They are.”</p>
<p>“So...you’re going without me?”</p>
<p>“I guess I am.”</p>
<p>“Ohhh...”</p>
<p>Amara turned red, “Shut up! I’m just going to workout...”</p>
<p>“Ohhhh...”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Amara repeated and jabbed an elbow into her side.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh.”</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Tuesday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </p>
<p>Amara had been nervous about Tuesday and almost as if in a blink of an eye the day came.</p>
<p>She took a look at herself in the bathroom mirror, turning and twisting to make sure everything was in place.</p>
<p>Her active wear tank top was in a deep purple color. Due to it being so early, there was a chill in the air so she had opted for black yoga pants and finished her ensemble with some purple and pink Nike’s.</p>
<p>After she confirmed that she did in fact looked presentable she made her way to the danger room. She opened the door and stopped in the doorway, she had expected to see a lot of males considering it was a kickboxing class but more than half the class was female.</p>
<p>She looked around the room to find the Brazilian class instructor and found him in the center, a few girls crowding him with one touching his arm.</p>
<p>‘Ok...this was a bad idea,’ she told herself and took a step backwards only to bump into one someone else.</p>
<p>“Oops, I'm so sorry!” She started and turned around.</p>
<p>“It’s ok,” the girl answered. She had deep green eyes, short red hair and a friendly smile. “Were you taking this class?”</p>
<p>“Uh...”</p>
<p>“Amara! There you are I almost thought you were going to bail. Oh...hey Rahne, we missed you and Sam this weekend.”</p>
<p>“Camping sounded much more appealing. They say that moonlight is healthy for your skin.”</p>
<p>“Yeah whatever werewolf,” he answered and turned back to the darker skinned girl.</p>
<p>“Ready to give this a try?”</p>
<p>“Uh...”</p>
<p>“She looked like she was ready to run.”</p>
<p>Amara threw the girl she didn’t know a small disgruntled look. She gave her a wolfish smile in return before linking arms with her.</p>
<p>“Come on. I’ll take care of you, sadly any friends of this guy are friends of mine.” She remarked and started dragging her away towards the back of the class.</p>
<p>“Hey, I want to...” Roberto didn’t get a chance to finish as the girls left his presence.</p>
<p>“I'm Rahne Sinclair by the way.”</p>
<p>“Amara Aquilla.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, so where did you meet the charming Mr. Da Costa?”</p>
<p>“Uh through a mutual friend I suppose,'' Amara answered, Jubilee coming to mind. “You?”</p>
<p>“We’ve dated, that feels like ages ago though.”</p>
<p>“Oh...” Amara answered not being able to help the way her voice got small at the information. If this girl was his ex and she came to his classes, did that mean...</p>
<p>Rahne gave a small chuckle at the expression she was making, “It’s not what you think. We’re actually still friends cause we’re in a band.”</p>
<p>“You’re part of the X-dolls?”</p>
<p>“Guilty, wow, he’s actually told you a bit about himself? Guess you’re not just a pretty thing to flirt with...”</p>
<p>Amaras mouth parted to respond but before she could Roberto’s voice echoed in the small room bringing everyone’s attention to him. Class was now in session.</p>
<p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p>
<p>“I’ll be back, I’m going to the bank to make the deposit.”</p>
<p>Jubilee answered ok while Laura nodded. It was their girls only day and Wanda had passed out a fixed schedule, something both girls were reviewing. Jubilee didn’t really have a problem with hers, the only thing she did notice was that  she had an almost identical schedule to Ray’s.</p>
<p>After looking at it for a while longer she started doing her cleaning duties. It was a slow morning, Laura didn’t have a client and the phone wasn’t ringing off the hook either. For a moment she thought of Amara and wondered how the kick boxing class had gone, she had been long gone by the time she woke up and got ready for work.</p>
<p>Her thoughts on the matter were interrupted when she heard the bell of the door indicating someone had just entered.</p>
<p>Her eyes went to the hallway entrance that would merge with the lobby waiting for their potential client and what she saw made her eyes widened. Pietro Maximoff’s silver hair came into view soon enough but that wasn’t what surprised Jubilee. What did, was what he was holding in his arms. A beautiful blue eyed girl with blonde curls stared back at her curiously. She couldn’t have been older than four by looking at her.</p>
<p>“Hey, where’s Wanda?”</p>
<p>“She went to the bank,” she answered.</p>
<p>“Fu...dge.”</p>
<p>The little giggled in his arms, “Daddy! No!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say it,” he defended and shared a look with the little girl before turning to look over the counter.</p>
<p>Jubilee turned too and saw Laura looking at the duo nonchalantly. “Why? What’s up?” </p>
<p>“I needed her to watch Luna real quick. I'm meeting with the managers of the bands participating in Nocturnal Madness about time slots, terms and conditions.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” it was quiet for a few seconds before she pressed her lips together, “We can watch her.”</p>
<p>Jubilee eyes widened even more at being volunteered.</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean it’s only for a few minutes. Wanda shouldn’t be too long.”</p>
<p>“Oh...ok, we’ll thanks,” he responded before turning to the little girl, “Hey, you remember Wand Wand’s friend Laura,” his head tilted towards the dark skinned girl. In answer the little girl huddled closer to her father curving her face into his neck while shyly looking at Laura, after a few seconds she nodded. “Ok well you’re going to stay with her for a little bit while Wand Wand gets you a present! Doesn’t that sound exciting?”</p>
<p>The sweet little “ok” came out of her as he walked towards the counter window. He set her on the counter top while Laura met him from the other side. She stretched her arms out and the little girl let her take her before sitting her in Jubilee’s barstool chair.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do when Wanda shows up without the p r e s a n t?” She asked giving him a look.</p>
<p>“She’ll have one,” he answered her before turning back to the little girl, “Alright princess I’ll be back in a flash.” The little girl nodded and watched him go.</p>
<p>When he was completely gone Laura opened a cabinet Jubilee had never opened and seconds later she brought a box of crayons and a coloring book out.</p>
<p>“Alright little miss cutie pie, what are we doing today? Want to draw out of the book or are we free styling it?”</p>
<p>Luna pointed to the coloring book prompting Laura to open it and lean forward so that her arms rested on the counter top as she watched the little girl start coloring.</p>
<p>Jubilee couldn’t pull away from the image, finding it curious. Just by knowing Laura the few weeks she did, she would have never pegged her for a child friendly person, not only that but she looked so soft as she watched the blue eyed girl. I guess there were still many surprises to these new friends she had made, she thought to herself before moving away from them to continue her duties.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Musical Fraternization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone loves Luna and everyone loves music but not the idea of working together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Chapter 6 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  </p><p>Pietro walked through the door that led to the Hg Lounge from Scarlet Ink. His mind preoccupied with hopes that Luna wouldn’t be too much of a handful. She was quiet and shy at first sight but once that girl got comfortable she got comfortable. He cringed at the thought of the mess she had caused earlier in his dad's office.</p><p>After a few seconds of walking through the back he found himself on the stage, it wasn’t until he was at the center that he realized that everyone had gathered at the dance floor instead. He jumped off and promptly made his way towards the large group nodding his head at a few people he recognized. His father was already speaking and didn’t bother acknowledging that he had just arrived. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, he had already spoken to him about the changes he was planning to make for the clubs big summer event. </p><p>His sapphire orbs scanned the room as his father kept going over the changes all the founders of the bands had agreed on.</p><p>On one corner of the oddly shaped circle was a pale man. His dark eyes stayed on his father, lips in a straight line as he listened. Behind him on the left was a platinum blonde young woman who was eyeing him. He ignored her and looked to the pink haired man besides her. It seemed Vertigo and Gorgeous George were representing the Nasty Boys today. To the right of the pale man there was another woman. Pietro found himself frowning at the dark brown hair individual, there was a look of  disdain on Malice’s expression that he didn’t like. </p><p>Across from them was a bald headed man in a wheelchair surrounded by a short hairy man and a woman with white white hair. He also saw a face he wasn’t expecting to see representing the X-men and made it known as he perked an eyebrow at his step sister.</p><p>Some feet away from them was a lone woman wearing an eye patch.  Besides from her with a lot of space in between was a well dressed dark skinned businessman. His suit was white with gold trimming, but he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by the detail. En Sabah Nur always enjoyed making a fashion statement. Across from them was the last pair, a man dressed in complete black with a blond woman cladded in white interlocking their arms together..</p><p>His father was towards the center of the circle, a hairy blonde man was at his right and having a glaring completion with the X-men’s Wolverine. On the left were Remy and John who hardly seemed to be paying attention, probably already knowing the details of the meeting as well.</p><p>His focus went away from the other groups when the person he had stopped next to begin to speak. He looked at the dark red hair of his step mother as she questioned one of his fathers conditions and felt Lance Alvers shift beside him.</p><p>Once he saw Anna’s mouth part he knew this was going to be good. When the two women butted heads they butted heads. It didn’t help that they were related and had similar attitudes.</p><p>“You do know that the way Nocturnal Madness was promoted was as a band competition right? Now you’re telling us that part of the event is canceled and instead you want us to mash up and play nice with each other? Who’s lame idea was this.”</p><p>Pietro smirked, they both knew who’s idea this had been, but there was a reason they all considered her the black sheep of the family. She wasn’t afraid to push buttons.</p><p>“Rogue,” Ororo Monroe whispered in a childling manner.</p><p>He couldn’t see Raven’s face but could imagine the way her eyes would be narrowing at her favorite child.</p><p>His father cleared his throat and took a step forward. “Competition makes for good sport, I think everyone in this room knows that but the Acolytes are riding high from their success this past year and the fact that I have some here willing to participate would be beneficial for you all. There is no better publicity than free publicity, right? Or do any of you disagree with that?”</p><p>Everyone stayed silent, “Great, Pietro here will go over more of the details since once again we’re using this venue,” he stepped back blending in with his group after the statement.</p><p>“Thanks,” Pietro remarked and stepped forward from his spot so everyone could see him. “Well the building is usually closed from Eight to Five weekdays and after Three on Sunday’s. I’d be happy to allow rehearsals at those times, I just ask you give me enough notice. As far as how we’re going to be deciding on the collaborations we believe drawing would be the fairest way. The leaders can decide whether they will be entering the participants as a group or as individuals,” he glanced at Professor Xavier who nodded in acknowledgment, “From there it’s just pulling it together and seeing what people come up with. As Eric said, it’s pretty much free publicity with the Acolytes joining us for the summer so we hope you all still decide to participate. I’d be happy to answer any questions . Time slots for the shows will be discussed as we get closer to the date and we have an idea of what it is we’re doing” there were nods by multiple leaders. Pietro nodded in return and took a step back to his place and let his father go forward once again.</p><p>“That ends our meeting for today but please don’t rush out, we’ve had lunch catered with Küchenchef Wagner<br/>
and would love to have you join us. Please help yourselves.”</p><p>After the words the oddly shaped circle broke off. Some people  went towards the buffet table while others went into their own groups. Raven left to join his father leaving him and Lance alone but they were soon accompanied by John and Remy.</p><p>“Well that was interesting,” John's thick accent cent cut through the silence.</p><p>Remy smirked, “There someone that didn’t find it interesting at all,” his eyes went to where his dual colored hair step sister stood, hands crossed in front of her chest as her mouth moved at a rapid pace as she spoke to her boss.</p><p>He seemed annoyed as well but his white haired wife seemed to be easing them over.</p><p>“Not everyone is going to be happy but at the end they don’t have to sign up either, I guess we’ll see how it goes. You guys wanna grab something to eat?” He asked and waited for the answer before heading over to the buffet table himself ignoring the stares of some of the others.</p><p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p><p>Wanda looked over to her giggling niece. She had arrived back to the parlor to find the blond girl coloring. As soon as Luna had spotted her she had jumped off the stool she was on giving Laura a tiny heart attack but she had made a perfect landing before running to her. Pietro had messaged her, letting her know that Luna was at the shop and that it was imperative for her to buy her something to keep her occupied while he was in the meeting. So of course  she had stopped by the store and bought her a game.</p><p>A game she was now playing with her short, bad tempered, employee and friend. After watching them for a bit she turned to find Jubilee walking into the sterilization room. She took a subtle glance at the appointment book to see that both Laura and herself were about to have a client show up, which meant Jubilee was going to have to watch Luna if Pietro didn’t come back from his meeting.</p><p>‘Fuck’ she thought to herself and started to go towards the storage room to make sure the petite Asian would be ok with those plans. Before she made it far though she heard footsteps coming from the hall. She turned towards it hoping to see her idiot twin but was instead surprised with a more welcoming face.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t know you were going to that meeting.”</p><p>“Yeah, Jean and Scott couldn’t get out of work to make it so Logan took me along, but now I really wished he hadn’t.”</p><p>Wanda smirked at her step sister, “Why? You’ve been looking forward to this for a while.”</p><p>“Yeah, when I thought it was going to be a completion not a collaboration.”</p><p>Laura looked up at the words, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“What it sounds like, we’re not competing, we're working together with other groups.”</p><p>“Which ones?”</p><p>Anna shrugged, “There’s going to be a drawing to decide who’s working with who.”</p><p>“How is that going to work with us though?”</p><p>Anna’s features twisted in a way that told both girls she didn’t want to say but after a few seconds she responded with, “I’m pretty sure you and I got put in as individuals. Tabitha, Kitty, Rahne and Dani are probably going in as a group.”</p><p>“So for sure you and I will have to be paired up with who knows who?” Laura asked, looking annoyed.</p><p>“Like the Nasty Boys?” Wanda asked adding fuel to the fire knowing both girls were not fawn of a certain platinum blond.</p><p>“Mhmm...”</p><p>“Fu...n,” Laura answered, catching the blue eyes watching them. “When are they doing the drawings?”</p><p>“I think they said a week.”</p><p>“Did it look líke Pietro was wrapping things up?” Wanda asked, changing the conversation.</p><p>“I wasn’t paying attention to him so I have no idea. Why?”</p><p>“I have a client coming in soon,” she answered and her head tilted to Luna.</p><p>“Oh, I Can take her if you need me too.”</p><p>“Aren’t you going back to work?”</p><p>Anna shrugged, “Yes but Wolverine won’t mind. Plus Moon Moon likes learning about cars don’t you?” Anna asked, turning to the little girl.</p><p>“Aunty, don’t call me that.”</p><p>“What? why? You don’t mind at home, who are you trying to impress here?” she asked and looked around.</p><p>The little girl turned red and glanced at their brown haired friend shyly.</p><p>“Oh god, she’s in love with you too,” Wanda remarked dryly, making both her friends and niece turn red.</p><p>“W-T-H  are you talking about?” Laura spelled out looking more annoyed than before.</p><p>Anna smirked but before Wanda could answer there was a burst of noise coming from the back hallway. They all turned and watched three figures come out pushing and shoving each other, three different laughters were the cause of all the sudden commotion.</p><p>The small smile some of  the girls had immediately disappeared as the grinning men made their way to them.</p><p>“I’ll talk to you guys later, I have to get my shit ready...”</p><p>“Ohhhh  aunty Wand Wand...”</p><p>“I’ll put a dollar in your swear jar,” she immediately responded and hurried away from the counter as the orange haired male reached it. His blue eyes followed her until they disappeared before sighing and looking at the little girl in front of him.</p><p>“What’s up brat?”</p><p>“Uncle John!” The little girl flew over the counter and into the orange haired males arm.</p><p>There was a chuckle behind them, “At least someone is happy to see you mon ami...”</p><p>Blue eyes turned and glared at the auburn haired Cajun.</p><p>“I have to get ready too,” Laura mumbled and turned to see Jubilee was heading back to the front.</p><p>“Hey...” Pietro called to her when she started walking away prompting her to stop and look over her shoulder, “Thanks.”</p><p>She’s nodded at him but when she spoke her words weren’t directed at him, “Bye Luna.”</p><p>The little girl smiled shyly yet again and waved while putting her little head at the crook of John's neck.</p><p>Anna watched her go before looking at the three males who now had their attention on her. Her emerald orbs rolled, “I’m out too before stupidity rubs off on me.”</p><p>“Ohhhh...”</p><p>“Stupid isn’t a bad word Luna,” Anna murmured, waved to Jubilee and headed for the door. To her misfortune the boys followed. Once the four adults were outside she gave them one last look.</p><p>“Bye moon moon, I’ll see you back at the house,” the little girl stuck her tongue out at her making Anna return the gesture. She didn’t miss the look from the tallest boy in the group, dark eyes drifting to her tongue. She then turned to walk down the street towards the auto shop.</p><p>“Rude, we don’t get good byes?” Pietro yelled out to her.</p><p>“I’d wave bye to you with my finger but there’s a child present.”</p><p>“What are you going to do if you end up with one of us for Nocturnal Madness.”</p><p>“Die,” was the answer as she got far away enough that they couldn’t interact anymore.</p><p>Pietro smirked and turned to the other two males. “Any plans today?”</p><p>Both shook their heads. “Wanna go with us to the park.”</p><p>“The park! Yay! Let’s go to the park!” Cried out the excited little girl.</p><p>Remy shrugged while John nodded, the little girl in his arms still bouncing excitedly in his arms. Before long the four  made their way towards where Pietro had parked his car.</p><p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p><p>Roberto took a big bite of his breakfast sandwich. His eyes glancing over to the dark skinned beauty who had barely touched the egg whites and fruit he had ordered for her.</p><p>After chewing his mouth-full he cleared his throat, “So what did you think?”</p><p>Amara had been playing around with her fruits, her fork stabbing at the delicate food but never lifting it to her moth. She looked up after his question and smiled, “It actually wasn’t as scary as I thought it would be.”</p><p>“Scary? Why would you think it was scary?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I think there’s always a bit of nervousness when it comes to trying out something new, but it was actually a lot of fun. I think Rahne helped with some of that.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, she's really awesome like that.”</p><p>“Yeah...so knowing that, I guess I wonder why you’re not together?”</p><p>“Oh she told you about that?” He shrugged and leaned into the chair he was sitting in letting his eyes wander to their surroundings. He had chosen a cute little diner near the gym with outdoor seating. At the moment they were on the patio surrounded by green trees and the sun rays shining in their skin. “It was more of a puppy crush and it was a long time ago. Pretty much first year of high school so you know, it was never going to work.”</p><p>“You don’t believe in high school sweethearts?”</p><p>“Not really. I’m not so sure our minds can really process such an important feeling at that age and the people that almost made me believe in it didn’t make it either so you can see where my skepticism comes from.”</p><p>Amara thought back to when she was over at their apartment a few days ago. A moment on the front porch with Anna giving a little more information that maybe others wouldn’t like being out there. She found herself not being able to resist her curiosity, “Wanda and the orange haired guy from the Acolytes?” Roberto gave a soft smile at the question but didn’t verbally answer. “What happened?” she pressed.</p><p>“I really don’t know,” he responded, “I can only assume that long distance relationships are hard. Knowing your boyfriend is surrounded with crazy fangirls is probably difficult. I’m sure there’s a lot of factors some of us might never know, all I know is she came back from going to see one of the shows and a month later she started covering up that tattoo on her forearm.”</p><p>They sat quietly for a few minutes before he cleared her throat and leaned forward, “Moving on, tell me more about you.”</p><p>“Me?!” She gave a giggle, “All we did was talk about me at your place! Isn't it my turn to find out things about you?”</p><p>“I said some stuff about me!” He defended.</p><p>“The only thing you told me was that you were from Brazil and you only said it after I told you I was too.”</p><p>“Oh...”</p><p>“Yeah,” she remarked and took a small bite out of the egg white.</p><p>“Well, I have tattoos.”</p><p>Her eyes darted to the sun tattoo on his neck, they lingered there eyeing the rest of his throat. “You don’t say,” she answered, sounding unamused.</p><p>“Not just this one,” he replied in the same tone. “If I hadn’t told you I was from Brazil you would have known when you saw...” he lifted his foot in a graceful way that told anyone watching he was agile and rested it on their table making sure not to hit any plates. He then grabbed the ends of his loose pants and pulled upwards to expose his shins, and a good portion of thigh, “this,” he finished his statement.</p><p>Amara's eyes widened as she looked at the image of the back of Jesus Christ’s hands open wide towards a beautiful city and landscape . “You’re from Rio...” she deduced, examining the Cristo Redentor*. </p><p>“Born and raised. Till elementary anyway.”</p><p>“It looks really good,” she answered following the dark lines of his ink. </p><p>“It’s pretty new, Ray did it for me about six months ago. All of them are less than two years old,” he admitted and proceeded to move his foot off the table to lift one of his sleeves to his shoulder. Multiple faces stared at her. The  first was a falcon head with a cobra hat, a big yellow circle embedded inside of it. The second face was a face and bust of a young man. It faced to the east, a halo of light surrounding his head and an archery bow in hand. The third was a Native man, a war bonnet on his head, the feathers ranging in many beautiful colors. The last was a female, she was beautiful, the way she was drawn was almost as if she was consumed by fire. </p><p>He pointed at each different one, “Ra, Apollo, Guaraci and Sol ”. His lips parted to add on but to his surprise she interrupted him.</p><p>“Sun gods,” her eyes glanced back at his neck.</p><p>He smiled at her, “They are. You know your mythologies.”</p><p>“Somewhat, the first two will be obvious to anyone who paid attention in school. I don’t know the third one at all but Sol means Sun in portugese.”</p><p>“Guaraci is the Sun god in Guarani mythology.” </p><p>“So you really like the sun,” it was supposed to be a question but came out as more of a question and he treated it as such by not adding more to it until she gave him a pointed look.</p><p>He shrugged, “I like to tan,” he joked but the answer made her conclude that whatever the deeper meaning to the tattoo’s was would remain a secret.</p><p>“So when’s the last time you’ve been there?” She asked, changing the topic but not doing a good job at it as he looked at her with confusion.</p><p>“The tattoo parlor? Yesterday, I did a closing shift.”</p><p>Her answer surprised and intrigued him especially since It wasn’t a verbal reply. His hand went to rub his shin, the blow she had given him hadn’t been hard but it was an impulse reaction to act as if he was in pain. </p><p>“Home.”</p><p>“This is my home,” he answered making her roll her eyes.</p><p>“Ok then, you’re old home.”</p><p>He studied her carefully before looking away, “I went back after I graduated high school.”</p><p>“Oh?” She waited for him to elaborate. He didn’t.</p><p>“What about you?” He asked turing the topic back to her.</p><p>She frowned but answered anyway, “I haven’t been in ages.” She admitted.</p><p>“You're not missing anything,” he answered vaguely. They stayed quiet for a few minutes after that until he broke the silence, “So should I be expecting you back next week or...”</p><p>She smiled at that, “Yeah, I think you will. It’s different but I like it. I can’t promise you that my form will improve by then.”</p><p>He looked thoughtful at that, “Maybe I can help with that. You up for a little one on one?”</p><p>“That’s an extra cost right? I don’t know if my parents would be up...”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, I’m not trying to sell it. I’ll do it on my own time.”</p><p>She looked surprised at the offer and she turned to look him in the eyes. She felt her cheeks warm up at the intense stare and shifted her weight in her seat as he waited for an answer.</p><p>Her eyes disconnected from his and she looked over his broad shoulders. Her thoughts went to how he had looked earlier punching and kicking the air as his class watched on. Her insides started to tingle and she was sure it had nothing to do with hunger. Realizing that she was staring she looked downwards at her unfinished plate.</p><p>“Yeah that would be great,” her voice mumbled out the answer.</p><p>“Cool, we’ll if you’re done picking at your food cause apparently you’re not going to finish it let’s go.”</p><p>“I had a big breakfast!” She defended herself and looked up feverishly to see him smirking at her.</p><p>“Come on,” he remarked, getting up and leaving a set of bills on the table.</p><p>“Where?” She asked, getting up and opening her purse to take money out.</p><p>He closed it, “I got it. And there’s this shake place nearby if you aren’t in the mood for solids they have a really good protein shake...”</p><p>“I don’t...”</p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. If I’m training you, you need to follow some of my directions,” he cut her off, “And you need to replace that energy you put out in my class so let’s go,” and with that he dragged her away.</p><p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Wednesday  O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p><p>Anna rotated her shoulders backwards as she made her way to the danger room.  Mass text had been sent to the X-men group chat that Wolverine was keeping the gym open late for them if any of them were interested in going. Most of them were in pretty good shape and part of that was due to the fact that they did have memberships and trained with Logan, one on one at least once a month. The thing was that they hardly ever trained together due to their performing and work schedules so to help alleviate that and keep the camaraderie, he would set up random late meetings like this.</p><p>As she neared the door to the danger room she saw Laura outside stretching. Once she was close enough she greeted her and made her open the door and go inside, “Why are you out here?” she added.</p><p>Laura moved her body in a way that made something pop, “You’ll see.”</p><p>Anna gave her a look before half stepping into the room. She saw that a lot of the guys had already arrived and made to take a step inside but stopped when her eyes went to a corner. Her eyes landed on orange hair. He was standing tall, curling heavy weights towards his chest. Anna eyes John’s arms, her mind momentarily thinking about Wanda’s past obsession with the thickness of her ex’s shoulder.</p><p>After the quick though her mind went to the real issue. John was hardly ever alone, and since he was no longer up her step-sisters ass that meant that...her eyes kept scanning the room...yup...there he was…</p><p>One, egotistical, auburn haired Cajun. Remy’s back was to her, his body facing towards John but his attention not actually on him, something she could figure out due to the fact that there was a table set up beside them and Remy was placing and moving items on it. She recognized the black and red colors soon enough and before anyone would notice her she took a step back and closed the door behind her.</p><p>“What are they doing in there?”</p><p>“Training.”</p><p>“Obviously, but why with us? I thought this type of thing was X-men only. Does Logan know?”</p><p>“Yup, you know Storm has a soft spot for him.”</p><p>“Well she is married to him.”</p><p>Laura rolled her eyes, “He’s not the ‘him’ I was referring to. I’m guessing she vouched for him and there they are.”</p><p>Anna groaned, “I didn’t finish reading the whole message. What type of training are we doing tonight?”</p><p>Laura stood up to full height a grin on her face, “Sparring.” Anna did not grin back making Laura laugh, “Come on,” she remarked and grabbed her friend's arm, “I was just waiting for you since I don’t think any of the girls are making it and didn’t want to be in a room full of testosterone on my own.” Anna dragged her feat but allowed her to take her inside, once they were in Laura turned back to her and whispered, “This is going to be fun…”</p><p>“Why’s that?” </p><p>“Well we can kick their asses lyrically, now we can do it literally,” she answered with confidence. </p><p>Anna’s lips parted to reply but before she could her voice got stuck in her throat, dark eyes finding her. His lips curled upwards making her lips pursed together and her eyes roll, “Fine, lets fucking get this over with. I’ll take Gambit.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m surprised, with the way you guys act around each other I’m sure it's going to be fun giving him a good punch in the face.”</p><p>“True, but I think I’d rather stay away from Pyro. I don’t think Wanda would like it if I put any scars on that face.”</p><p>“She hates him right now! It’ll be fine…”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“I’ll be fine right?” Laura asked as Anna walked away to the circle that was forming. “Right?” she pressed following her.</p><p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Thursday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p><p>Roberto walked over to the front counter, ignoring the ache he felt on one of his calves. Anna had given him a good kick after her sparring match with Remy. It had ended in a drawl between them and he had been her next opponent, it was safe to say that he would avoid ever fighting her when she was in a bad mood. </p><p>He finally reached his destination and took a seat in the barstool that usually sat a petite Asian and turned to her figure. At the moment she was making sure the pool table was cleared. Earlier a couple had come in getting matching tattoos, while the female got her work done the man had squeezed in a few games but had left it a complete mess.</p><p>The brown eyed Brazilian boy watched Jubilee for a few minutes, hesitant to ask what he wanted to ask. After a few more seconds he finally gave in, “Hey Jubes...”</p><p>Jubilee rolled her eyes at the nickname. Roberto had heard Amara call her it once and had taken the liberty to use it as well. “Yeah?” She asked without turning to him.</p><p>“Does Amara ever eat?”</p><p>Jubilee dropped the ball she was holding, the sound of the blow echoed and she turned to stare at him, as did the other two tattooists in the area. “What?” She asked skeptically. “Of course she eats. What kind of question is that?”</p><p>Roberto shrugged, “I’ve offered her food a few times and she never actually eats.”</p><p>“Maybe she doesn’t want to have you staring while she eats. Sounds kind of creepy that you’re asking,” Ray remarked going towards him to take a look at their appointment book.</p><p>“Yes, she eats. I would imagine she wouldn’t be alive if she didn’t. I mean I haven’t had a chance to eat with her frequently the last few weeks because of my work schedule but yes, she eats,” Jubilee answered as if it was a stupid question.</p><p>“She’s probably just watching what she's eating because of her pageant thing, either that or maybe she actually likes you and is shy to eat around you,” Laura commented putting all her stuff away getting ready for her lunch hour.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Roberto asked turning in the barstool to look at her.</p><p>“Yeah, surprising I know. I don’t know why girls like you either, if only they knew what living with you was like.”</p><p>“Shut up, that's not even what I meant, what pageant?”</p><p>The smirk on Laura’s face disappeared and was replaced with a guilty expression before mouthing an “I’m sorry” to Jubilee.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Jubilee responded, making him turn back to her.</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“She said don’t worry about it,” Ray repeated and smacked his friend in the back of the head .</p><p>The action caused Roberto to bounce off the chair and go after the dual haired boy to try and hit him back limping as he went. They went towards the storage room. One to get away and the other just following to attack.</p><p>Laura watched them unamused, “My life at home, 24/7,” she stated while shaking her head. Afterwards she turned back to Jubilee, “Sorry that it slipped, it seemed like Amara didn’t even want to tell us and I just blabbed.”</p><p>“It’s ok. I’m not sure why she’s so shy about it, I mean if anything it's a big honor to be picked as the prettiest or whatever right? Plus Roberto probably won’t even bring it up.”</p><p>“Yeah...probably,” Laura repeated but something in her tone of voice didn’t sound very convincing.</p><p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Friday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p><p>Wanda yawned as she closed the front door to the house. It was oddly quiet for a Friday night, especially considering that it was a week that Luna was staying with them. That little girl always had energy and no it did not matter that it was ten pm. Her father and Raven spoiled her rotten, therefore as soon as she’d give them puppy-dog eyes they would allow her to stay up until midnight if she lasted that long.</p><p>She knew Pietro wouldn’t be home. Friday and Saturday nights were always the busiest at the Hg Lounge and as it’s owner those were the night’s he had trouble getting off. Kurt was probably home but had to be up early the next morning to be at the Lounge. The calendar showed that Anna was up for a performance so she wasn’t surprised she wasn’t home. She didn’t know whether it was funny or sad that they were all so deeply rooted in that building.</p><p>Another yawn escaped her and she took a moment to appreciate the quiet instead of wondering why it was. It had been a long day at Scarlet Ink. She had put in some overtime on a client who had come in as a walk in and requested what ended up being an eight hour tattoo session. The man had refused to do it in separate sessions stating that it was important to get it as soon as possible and that he had heard good things about them so he wanted it done. It helped that he offered to pay extra, so being the good pateron that she was she had Laura take her own appointment, thankfully that person didn’t have a preference in artists and she sat her ass down for eight hours straight. That of course didn’t end her day, but it was the resulting factor for her going straight home after her shift.</p><p>The only thing she wanted was to get some food and go straight to bed. She headed towards the kitchen and was surprised to see that the light was turned on, she was even more surprised when she saw who it was that was there.</p><p>“Hey, I thought you had X-doll duties tonight?”</p><p>“I gave my night to Tabitha to make up for the fact that she missed a few weeks ago.”</p><p>“Oh, where is everyone at?”</p><p>“Sleeping. They took Luna to Chuck-E-Cheese and a movie and she knocked out so they went to bed too.”</p><p>“Guess that explains the quiet,” Wand stated and walked over to the fridge. It wasn’t until she had rummaged through its contents and grabbed a string cheese that she noticed that Anna’s eyes were narrowed as she looked at her phone. “What is it?”</p><p>“I need to die.”</p><p>Wanda perked a brow and went to look over her shoulder, unwrapping her cheese as she went. Her eyes automatically found a name she wished she hadn’t found so easily before scanning the rest of the list of names. It was the result for the collaborations.</p><p>“I thought you said that the drawings would be done next week.”</p><p>“Everyone they were expecting to sign up already did so the heads picked the results last night and they were kind enough to send us the results. I got just it.”</p><p>“Well, I guess you can always look on the bright side...”</p><p>“And what would that be?”</p><p>“If you guys can’t decide on something in English you can always do French.”  The death glare that had been directed at the phone turned to the blue eyed, raven haired girl making her arms go up in the air. “I’m just saying...”</p><p>“Fuck...” Anna mumbled more to herself as her head went down and hit the counter top. While she mumbled an ‘ow’ Wanda took a moment to rescan the list, smirking at another familiar name and who they were paired with. She took a bite of the string cheese, this was definitely going to be an interesting show.</p><p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Saturday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O</p><p>Wanda looked down at her watch before entering through the door that led both to Scarlet Ink and the Hg Lounge. Her shift wasn’t starting for a few hours but she had to stop by her office to get a few forms her father wanted. She was supposed to have taken them home the night before but considering how tired she had been she had forgotten and now there she was sneaking into the building she co-owned. She was considering it sneaking because the main goal was not to be seen, if they saw her and if they needed supplies they would bombarde her with all the orders and her head was not in a workspace kind of place to put up with it.</p><p>She was expecting the trip to be a quick in and out but was surprised to see that the backdoor leading to the Lounge was open. She was even more surprised by the electronic melody that was flowing out of it. Deciding that she wanted to take a loot at the band rehearsing she made the turn towards the backstage area. A few minutes later she found herself facing the stage, somewhat hiding in the shadows and watched six of the members of the X-men get into position, her sapphire eyes staying focused on the girl of the group.</p><p>“Dedication to the ruin of the light within you…” with both hands Laura pointed to the center of her chest before spreading her arms wide and out, “Darkness all around.”  Her hands then went to the stand that was holding her microphone gently removing it from it’s locked place. “It's so easy to let go of all the things that make you true, watch it all fall down.”</p><p>As the chorus started the beat got harder and her eyes left Laura to look at the others with her. Roberto was at her left, his head bobbing up and down as he played his guitar, his feet making small movements making him travel around the stage. Ray was at the other side of her, his fingers pressing keys on his keyboard as his voice intermingled with hers.</p><p>“You bait me, I follow...And if this night feels hollow...Then drown me in sorrow...There will be no tomorrow…”<br/>
She looked back down at her watch and as she registered that none of them were in the shop her eyes narrowed and turned back to the stage.</p><p>The sound got a bit harder and as it did Laura did a small jump in place before bending down in a squat and looking around the empty room darkly, her brown straight hair swaying with her movements, “You pretend that you want somebody, I'll pretend that I need someone. You pretend you could love somebody, Just know you're not the only one.”</p><p>A silver movement from the corner of her eyes caught her attention as Laura kept singing so she turned to find that she was not the only one studying the group's performance. Her brother's sapphire eyes were intently on the group, or if she was going to correct herself they were staring intensely at Laura as her voice got even softer than it already was.</p><p>“You don't want somebody. I don't need someone. You can't love somebody. You're the only one…”</p><p>After a few seconds of instrumental she and Ray went back to the chorus and almost as fast as it had started the performance ended. </p><p>“Nice,” Pietro remarked, coming out from the side of the stage. “The sound is really good and you all seem to be in position. I don’t think we have to change anything for tonight’s show. You’ll be in at ten.”</p><p>Laura nodded, “Sounds like a plan,” she answered and as his mouth opened to add something she walked away noticing their audience.</p><p>She reached Wanda seconds later, “Hey, what are you doing here? You’re closing tonight right?”</p><p>“I had to get something from my office and noticed the open door,” as she said the words her eyes went and narrowed on the dual haired tattooist.</p><p>Ray felt the glare, picked something up from the corner, jumped off the stage and started heading back towards the backstage exit shouting, “I’m going, I'm going.”</p><p>Laura smirked and watched him go, “He wasn’t here long. I asked him to come over real quick just because I wanted to make sure the positioning for tonight’s performance was right, so if you want to get mad at anyone be mad at me.”</p><p>“I guess if he didn’t have a client it’s fine,” Wanda remarked while turning to look at her brother who was carrying a conversation with a few of the X-men, Roberto included.</p><p>“Anna was a little annoyed last night, I guess you guys got the results for the Nocturnal show...”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Sooo...” she began egging her on to continue, when she didn’t she added, “who did you end up with?”</p><p>Laura rolled her, “Are you really acting like you don’t know?”</p><p>“Just tell me already.”</p><p>Laura turned her attention to the silver haired man on the stage. “No,” she answered stubbornly.</p><p>It was Wanda’s turn to roll her eyes in annoyance, “Well I don’t hear you complaining so you must not think it’s horrible.”</p><p>“It’s not,” Laura agreed, “Your brother is good at what he does.”</p><p>Both girls turned to study her brother for a bit, he must have felt the gaze because seconds later he turned to them and smiled. The action caused Laura to look away and Wanda gave her a disgruntled look.</p><p>“How are you even going to work with him though if you look away anytime he gives you attention?”</p><p>Laura ignored her, “Shouldn’t you be leaving? If you stay any longer you might as well stay and work,” she remarked while pushing her towards the door.</p><p>Wanda let her and started walking towards the door, “So bossy, good thing you guys aren’t dating I don’t think you’d be able to handle each other anyway.”</p><p>“BYE!” Laura yelled at her urging her even more to leave. After watching the empty doorway Wanda had walked through for a bit she turned back to the stage. The guys were no longer on it but multiple other people were changing out equipment. Pietro was adjusting the height of the mic she had used, lifting it about a foot to his size. His lips went to it and his voice echoed around the room, repeating ‘testing’ a few times. She watched him closely, his breath hovering over the round sphere, the sphere she had been breathing over herself minutes prior.</p><p>Her lips parted and she exhaled the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and looked away as his head started to move in her direction. She shook her head, hoping that she would shake her thoughts out and headed towards the others, finding them next to the snack table.</p><p>As she went her own voice echoed inside her head, the words she had just said out loud to Wanda. It really wasn’t going to be a horrible thing.</p><p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O</p><p>Jubilee walked out of the storage room when she heard sounds coming from outside the room. She found Ray in her seat at the front counter looking through the appointment book.</p><p>“You’re next client won’t be in for another thirty minutes,” she remarked, making him glance over his shoulder at her. He perked a brow at the fact that she was wearing gloves. “I was sterilizing but wasn’t expecting you back so soon so came to check out what the noise was,” she answered the un-asked question.</p><p>“Wanda showed up and gave me that look she gives Roberto when he spends too much time talking to girls so I didn’t risk staying longer,” he responded before motioning her over to him, “Come here.”</p><p>She took off the gloves tossing them in the nearest trash bin and went to him. Once she reached him she watched him go through his phone gallery. Once he found what he was looking for he made the video full screen and tipped it sideways so it would take up the whole screen.</p><p>“I heard you whining to Laura about the fact that you haven’t seen her perform so I recorded our rehearsal.”</p><p>“HEY! I was not whining, I was commenting.”</p><p>“Well you were doing it loudly,” he responded and both stayed quiet while the video played. When it was finished he turned to her to ask what she thought but the huge smile on her face seemed to tell him everything he wanted to know.</p><p>“Oh my god,  that was super cool! You guys have such a unique sound! She sounds so sweet and innocent!”</p><p>“Don’t tell her that,” he remarked but the comment went unheard as she kept going off about how good it sounded and looked. He didn’t make any more remarks, just watched her as kept rambling about how great it was. He even chose to ignore the small compliment she let out about how the keyboards seem to really go with him. All he could do was just watch the bubble of energy keep going, it wasn’t until his appointment showed that he realized how much time they had wasted and oddly enough he also found himself surprised that he didn’t mind hearing her go off for so long.</p><p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Sunday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O</p><p>Emerald greens orbs watched the scene before her with a soft expression. It was so weird to grow up with the egoistic self proclaimed “God's gift to woman” Pietro Maximoff just to see him turn into the ball of mush he was at the moment as his nose bumped into his daughters in a sweet eskimo kiss.</p><p>At the moment he was saying his goodbyes, buckling her in her car seat, kissing her on the forehead and wishing her a good week until they met again. His ex, a beautiful long legged blonde walked over to him mumbled a few words and then got into the car and drove away. He watched the car until it turned the corner on the street and was no longer visible.</p><p>When he walked back into the house he found her in the same spot, eyes still looking out the window.</p><p>“Creeper,” he teased before taking a seat on the couch opposite the one she was on.</p><p>She ignored him and instead said, “I need a favor.”</p><p>His eyebrow rose at this, Anna never asked for favors. “What?”</p><p>“I need to change my partner for Nocturnal,” Pietro’s mouth parted but before he could say anything she added, “I know you have influence over it and you have some power to do it.”</p><p>“Damn, that eager to work with Remy?” He joked but when she didn’t say anything he sighed. “I actually don’t think I can do much about it. Have you looked at the full list of collaborations?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“We’ll if you had, you would have noticed that Remy’s not only doing a collaboration with you. He’s also doing one with myself and with the Marauders. I think we’re even squeezing him in with the Horseman. They’re really pushing for him to play with as many bands as he can for the free publicity since the Acolytes are doing so well.”</p><p>“So the drawings were rigged so that he could do that? That’s even more of a reason to let me change it. You guys are just doing whatever you want.”</p><p>“Not it wasn’t rigged, well not all the way. Your name along with the other X-Dolls was put in a bag and a name was taken out. It was yours so it was a legit blind pull but to be honest Xavier and my father like the combo. The way you and Remy perform meshes well, it’s a good thing for the X-men. If anything, take some solace in knowing you can go a little darker than what Xavier usually lets you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to.”</p><p>“Look at the bright side or perform?”</p><p>“Both,” she answered stubbornly.</p><p>He sighed again, “Well you can try them for a trade but honestly, in order for them to agree I think you’ll have to trade with someone that will give them that same type of hype.”</p><p>The way he said it told her there was something else to it, “You already have someone in mind, who is it?”</p><p>His thin lips curled upwards and his face turned to look at the family portrait that hung at the center of the room. Eric and Raven were at the far left, his arm around her waist. The four step siblings were sitting in front of them, the twins sitting closer to where Erick was while Anna and Kurt were closer to Raven, both girls sat in the middle and looked like they would rather be anywhere else.</p><p>She caught the clue quick enough, “There’s no way.”</p><p>He shrugged, “Equal trade. If you really want it, you’ll have to prove it.”</p><p>Before she could give a response the person in question walked in, “Hey, what are you guys up to?”</p><p>Anna turned to her, every negative opinion she had about performing the last year coming to mind. She closed her eyes and let her head go back so that it hit the couch cushion, “FUCK!”</p><p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Wednesday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p><p>Laura was busy cleaning up her station after a client when her extra sensitive senses picked up the intense gaze on her. It was a feeling she got often and when she would look up she’d meet sapphire eyes. As per usual her eyes went up and indeed met with sapphire orbs, surprisingly enough though it wasn’t the ones she was expecting.</p><p>Laura looked down at herself trying to find what Wanda could be finding so interesting. After not finding anything about her outfit out of place she asked, “What?”</p><p>“Hmm, are you still not talking to anyone? I know you were on that dating app for a while but you haven’t really talked to me about any guys.”</p><p>“There’s a few I'm messaging back and forth and they want to meet up but I'm not feeling it. Why?”</p><p>“Well I Have someone in mind that I think you’d really connect with but I don’t know if you’re up for a blind date.”</p><p>“Really?” The raven haired girl nodded making the brunette look at her suspiciously. “Where was this guy hiding that you’re barely bringing him up?”</p><p>“It’s someone I know from school, and I don’t know I just never really thought about it until very recently.”</p><p>“Is he cute?”</p><p>Wanda rolled her eyes, “I don’t know how to judge that ok? But every other girl at school would swoon at the thought of him so I would say the answer is yes.” Laura pursed her lips as she thought about not. “If anything at least you get a free meal out of it,” Wanda added.</p><p>“I guess that’s true...when would you set it up for?”</p><p>Wanda shrugged, “I don’t know, whenever you’re not busy. I would think Sunday’s afternoon would work the best for you no?”</p><p>“I am off from the gym that day, and I could just go home and get ready after my shift here...alright what the hell.”</p><p>“Cool, I’ll let him know to make sure that works for him and give you the deets...”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Wanda nodded and went into her own station to prepare the barriers for her next client. </p><p>Aftera few seconds of watching her Laura crossed her hands in front of her chest and her foot started tapping on the floor, one of the many signs of annoyance for her. “Are you going to show me a picture?”</p><p>“Sorry, he doesn’t have social media but don’t worry Sunday is just around the corner...” Wanda responded without hesitation. “Oh, I’ll be back...forgot something in my office…” and with that she made her away from the shorter girl.</p><p>“Aren’t you even going to give me a name?” Laura called after her. The question went unanswered as the tapping of Laura’s foot increased.</p><p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O</p><p>Anna sat on a small stool, her green eyes focused on the bike. It’s owner had stated that it was failing to start up and had left them stranded multiple times in the course of the last week. Now that she had taken it apart it was easy to see why. They weren’t keeping maintenance at all.</p><p>Her fingers went to her cheek in a pensive manner, dragging downwards to her chin,  trying to decide the best course of action. The first one that came to mind was not returning the bike to its owner but that was not a good one.</p><p>At least Logan hadn’t thought so the last time she had tried.</p><p>She was too busy with her thoughts to notice that someone had entered the garage and she was no longer alone until her hand left her face and went to rest on her knees instead.</p><p>“Nice beard.”</p><p>She ignored the tingle down her spine as the accent made it obvious who it was and without turning to him grabbed a clean town from nearby to start wiping off the oil that had made its way on her face.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” She asked turning in the small stool to face him and feeling a sense of deja vu from the last time he was there. “Came to gloat?” she added on.</p><p>“Just passing through Cherie.”  Her eyes narrowed at the pet name and she turned to look around before settling her gaze on him. Knowing that there was no one around them already he just smirked at her. “No reason to gloat anyway, way I remember it, it came out to a drawl non?” he added.</p><p>She ignored the question, “Well can you keep on passing by? I have shit to do?”</p><p>His eyes left hers and turned to the bike before her, then unexpectedly he leaned forward. Her eyes widened and she moved back, the action almost causing her to fall off her stool. Without much effort he grabbed at her wrist helping her keep her balance as his head then passed beside her own head.</p><p>“It looks like the cylinders are corroded.”</p><p>Anna tried to calm her racing heart as his voice pounded near her ear drum. “Obviously I thought the same,” she answered and flipped around in the stool opposite of where he was to stare at the auto body of the bike.</p><p>“Why even fucken own it if you’re not going to even take care of it?” she ranted, more to herself than him.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, with your skills you can get it back into shape,” he remarked, going back and straightening his form. Her mouth opened to argue but before she could go off on how she shouldn’t have to, he added, “You get to do what you love and you’ll get to charge a fortune for it. Sounds like a win/win to me.”</p><p>Not finding a good response to fight with him she found herself crossing her hands in front of her chest. The action caused the curves of her mounds to swell and his brown orbs went to them, something she missed since she was facing away from him </p><p>“Again did you need something?”</p><p>“Hmm” the question broke him out of his trance and he moved away from her as a door nearby was heard opening. Her face turned to the side to see who had entered and met kind blue eyes as he asked, “Actually I came to see if you knew when you wanted to meet?”</p><p>She looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes at the question, something he missed because he himself looked over to the newcomer as well. The smirk he had been directing at her turn into a sweet smile.</p><p>“STORMY! Just the person I wanted to see.”</p><p>“Always the charmer,” Ororo Munroe Howlett answered as she walked towards them with a clipboard in hand. “What’s the real reason?” She asked, perking a brow and looking between them.</p><p>“It is reason number one. Who can stay away from your beauty?” He asked, making her give him a skeptical look. “And I owe you money,” with the addition he took out a stack of folded dollar bills and stretched his hand out towards her.</p><p>“That sounds more accurate,” she answered, taking the money with one had and stretching the one with the clipboard towards Anna.</p><p>“I also needed to talk to your Rogue. Seems we need to find some time to talk about the X-men/Acolytes collaboration.”</p><p>“Oh that’s right.”</p><p>“Actually don’t get too comfortable with the idea, there might be some changes...”</p><p>“What changes?”</p><p>Anna was surprised that both individuals spoke at the same time and cursed herself for mentioning it in front of one the X-men leads, especially considering that she hadn’t even talked to Wanda.</p><p>She stood up, handed the clipboard back and grabbed a rag to clean her hands, “Just don’t make any time to talk about anything right now alright,” she answered while looking at the Cajun. She then turned to Ororo, “I’m going to go get a maintenance kit to use for this bike. Charge them double for it, it desperately needs it,” and with that she left the small garage leaving through the door Ororo had come through.</p><p>“What changes?” Remy asked again after she was gone.</p><p>Ororo shrugged, “Anna marches to the beat of her own drum. It is why she has her name. Come, let's go inside so you can update me on your famous life.”</p><p>“Come on Stormy you know me already, there’s nothing new to tell.”</p><p>“You’ve been traveling a lot and meeting new people. A girl hasn’t swept you off your feet yet?” She asked walking away towards the door that led inside the shop.</p><p>He laughed at the question. “No, I’m the one stealing hearts not the other way around, but if you want to see something new I learned a cool card trick when we were in Vegas.”</p><p>The white haired woman shook her head, “I guess some things never change.” </p><p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Sunday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O </p><p>Laura looked at the place Wanda had sent her to. This ‘friend’ of hers must have had money to be taking her to this place. She eyed herself in the window before entering the dim lit place. The hostess eyed her slowly, looking unimpressed.</p><p>“Hello, did you have a reservation?”</p><p>“Uh...I should...”</p><p>The lady didn’t look convinced, “Last name?”</p><p>“Kinney.”</p><p>“I don’t have that.”</p><p>‘Damn it,’ Laura thought to herself. Wanda had dodged any questions about this blind date including the guys name and description saying something about how sometimes surprises are nice, even though she knew Wanda herself didn’t like surprises. She frowned as the words echoed in her mind before looking around. How was she supposed to find the reservation? She thought about it for a moment before shrugging, “Maximoff.”</p><p>The hostess' eyes widened and she looked her over again, “Of course please follow me.”</p><p>‘Fucken Wanda...why would she put it under her own name.’ She thought to herself as she followed the hostess. As they walked she looked around noticing that huge dividers were in between the booths making it hard to see the heads of the patrons and ensuring privacy. ‘This guy must really be top notch...’</p><p>Her attention went back to the hostess who apparently had been racing her because she was a few tables ahead.</p><p> “You’re party has arrived sir,” she gave a slight bow of her head before looking at her, mentally urging her to hurry.</p><p>She sighed, already starting to feel annoyed at this place. As she got closer she saw a hint of silver and she felt her heart start hammering within her chest.</p><p>When she finally got to the table her hazel green eyes stared into familiar sapphire pools. Her lips parted and all she could say was, “That Bitch.”</p><p>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O TBC O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that’s chapter one. Hope it piqued your guys interest! No tattoos yet but, believe me, a lot of characters will have some, well the main ones anyway. I didn’t think too much about background characters so if you wanna offer any tattoo ideas for them I’m open to it :) </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>